Apocalypse
by CrimsonGear
Summary: They never thought the end would be like this - then again, no one could expect the strange occurances that have unfolded. Minor Pandora Hearts spoilers for chapter 30-ish onward.
1. Train ride

Bordem and a renewed love of Harry Potter have created this when I should be updating other fics and - probably - doing some school work. Oh well... have fun and R&R please!

* * *

It was all very normal; September first – that meant the usual rush to King's Cross and onto the train. As ever, there was traffic and it was more of a hassle than last year to board the locomotive.

Still, Harry and his friends were now on, though there hadn't been time before waving goodbye to find a compartment, which were, as always – packed. Harry sighed as his best friends left for their prefects meeting, enchanting their luggage to follow him as he looked for a relatively empty compartment for the three.

No such luck came until he was nearing the rear of the train where a rather odd sight greeted him.  
There were three men in the compartment – well, he hoped they were all male, though the one in black heels was definitely questionable – who wore an odd mismatch of clothes, similar to wizards who knew nothing of the muggle fashions, though the clothing seemed to look oddly normal on each man; there was one with short snow white hair and blood coloured eyes – one eye was covered by the his messy hair - in white boots, which had three clasps on - though only one was fastened, black three-quarter pants, purple button up shirt with a deeper purple cravat and an odd white jacket on top that hung from his shoulders and a small brown, presumably leather, bag with a long chain running from one side to the other so the man could wear it across his shoulder. He also carried a thick and oddly crafted purple cane, which had a slanted top where one normally put their hand.

The next had short auburn hair and thin rimmed oval glasses behind which were light brown eyes, and earrings, which consisted of a thick black strip of fabric with a single gold ring attached in each ear. This man was blushing furiously as the white haired man pulled at the other's shirt; a long-sleeved white button up shirt with the top button left undone and a thin black tie, loosely done around his neck. He also had black trousers on, though they were boot cut and, Harry squinted, was wearing black converses. And judging by the only other occupant of the room, the auburn haired was the normal one.

Looking over to the compartment's last occupant, who was gazing boredly out the window to the rushing scenery and ignoring his companions, had long red hair, with a odd strand that flicked up on top of his head, there was also another strand down the centre of his face that Harry guessed had been tucked behind his right ear with the way it dangled on his face. His eyes were a dull grey tinged with brown, he wore black boots with heels around 4 or 5 inches with some sort of golden clasp where the tongue of a trainer usually went along with close fitting black pants, almost like leggings. His torso was clothed in a white cloak-type garment with a black top part outlined in gold; the inside of the clock was lined in red. He, like the first man, wore a cravat, though his was white.

"What an odd bunch…" Harry couldn't help but think. Though sadly, it was the only compartment spare, so Harry sighed and slid the compartment door open.

"Um… Excuse me?" He asked tentatively. Almost at once all three men reacted and looked at him. The white haired man looked up from his attempts to fluster and embarrass the auburn haired one, his visible eye wide with curiosity, his mouth a small 'o' shape, though he still held the other's white shirt with one hand. The auburn haired man had seemingly become more flustered by Harry's appearance and pulled his arm hard so the other lost his grip, hissing low at the white haired man who simply smiled at whatever had been said. The last occupant looked over to Harry, raising one fine eyebrow at the boy.

"Yes?" The red-head answered, eying Harry in the same manner he had viewed the scenery outside.

Harry stuttered, "Um, well there's no compartments left. And I was wondering if I could join you in this one – and my friends too when their meeting's over!" The white haired man chuckled at the babble-ish words Harry had said, joining his auburn haired companion looking towards the red haired one.

"Go on Lord Barma, the boy clearly has guts for even coming in here." Barma sighed and frowned slightly at the white haired man.

"You may join us. How many acquaintances do you have?" Barma asked flatly, and had Harry not been preoccupied getting all the luggage in – with the help of the other two men – he would have probably scoffed at the man – Barma? – and his formality.

"Just two." Harry said adding as an afterthought, "Sir." Well, for all he knew, one of these men was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Barma simply nodded and turned back to the window once Harry and the other two were seated, Barma on one side and the other two sat with Harry on the opposite side of the compartment.

"So~? What's your name kid?" The white haired one asked, with a fairly creepy smile on his face. He was then bonked by the auburn haired one, who hissed something about being rude, causing the other to smile more and chuckle, Barma simply sighed and continued to pointedly ignore both men.

Harry blinked. They didn't know him? Well, that was rare. Still, now he knew they won't going to blank him or think of him as a raving nutcase – though Harry generally wondered if any of the men were actually sane or just St. Mungo's escapee's. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He answered, doing his best to smile back.

None of them reacted to his name in anyway, it meant nothing to them. How odd.

"I'm known as Xerxes Break." Almost missing the introductions, Harry quickly forced his brain back to the conversation as the white haired man – now Xerxes – introduced himself and his companions, "This is Liam Lunettes," he said indicating the auburn haired man who smiled kindly at Harry, "and this is Lord Duke Rufus Barma." Barma lifted his hand in greeting before dropping it into his lap once more – the only sign he was registering what they were saying.

"It's nice to meet you." Harry said out of courtesy, because really, all he wanted was to be back at the Burrow, or back with Sirius, and find these strange people were some messed up dream. "Um, this may sound stupid, but…Why are you on the train? It's usually only used by students."

"Because we don't know where the school is!" Xerxes exclaimed before his companions could say otherwise.

At Harry's dumbfounded look, Barma decided to explain, "We were requested by the school's headmaster. Rather than give us a location for the school, we were given tickets for this train." The duke answered in a bored manner.

"How come? You're not teaching are you?" Well, there was three and as far as Harry was aware only the Defence Against the Dark Arts position was vacant.

"No, there's been some odd occurrences there recently, which we happen to specialise in – and so the headmaster asked us to sort out the matter-" Liam answered.

"Although, teaching could be fun~" Break finished amused.

Before Harry could inquire what kind of monster, the trolley lady appeared, blinking at the occupants curiously before asking the usual, "Anything off the trolley dears?"

Harry purchased a couple of pumpkin pasties whist Liam bought the three adults a cup of tea each. Break also purchased a chocolate frog and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, smiling bashfully as the old lady helped him with his wizarding money.

Growing curious at this, Harry raised an eyebrow, "So, you guys aren't wizards then?"

Liam shook his head, while Barma shrugged and said he was good at illusions before going back to his tea. Break meanwhile smirked.

"I'm more of a magician than a wizard." He said, popping an orange bean into his mouth, "huh, carrot?" He blinked, but continued to eat the bean anyway. "I'm also more into practical magic than the mundane stuff people here seem fond of."

Harry blinked, "Eh? But you were having problems with our currency, normally that means you're not familiar with wizards."

Break nodded, "True, but that's mainly because I wasn't schooled in magic, this is my first time in the so-called 'wizarding world'. Though I've used magic regularly for years." A blue bean this time caused Break to smile, "Blueberry." He explained as Liam tentatively picked out a green one, grimacing at the taste and checking the box.

"Odd sock flavour?" Liam asked blinking at the miniscule text on the box.

Harry chuckled as the previous conversation was dropped and he, Break and Liam spent the rest of the train journey trying the different beans in a 'yum yum yack' fashion. Ron later joined the three, whilst Hermione read through her spell book and Barma looked out at the ever darkening sky.

* * *

Just to clarify, 'Yum yum yack' was a game in the old tv programme 'Dick and Dom in da Bungalow' where the 'Bungalo-heads' (contestants) would go into the atic with one of the presenters and play this chocolate based game, I think about 5 of the chocolates were yack yacks and if you had 3 you lost. Meh I'll have to find a vid of it on youtube...


	2. Feasting

Two reviews in one day? Woo! Alright, since this was already typed up here's the second chapter~

* * *

Harry got off the train much happier than he'd boarded, thoughts of the rumours forgotten whist he'd ridden with the odd guards. However, upon entering the Great Hall, the temporary happiness faded out as people stared at him as Harry went to go sit at the Griffindor table before the whispering started.

"Ignore them Harry." Hermione advised, sitting on his left, whilst Ron sat on the right. Harry nodded, more interested in scanning the teacher's table than anything else, eye's widening at the toadish form on Dumbledore's left.

"That's Umbridge, she was at my hearing." He said, catching his friend's attention.

"Wait, so then she's from the Ministry." Ron said eyeing the woman curiously.

"But why is she here?" Before anyone could answer, the doors opened once more, this time to reveal Professor McGonagall and the First Years, behind whom, were Liam, Break and Barma who looked much more professional than they had on the train to Hogwarts. Barma was a few steps in front of the other two as well as in the centre of the three, and so effectively leading them though the hall. Break was on the left, his visible eye half lidded, a small, nearing cocky smile on is lips. Liam meanwhile, was on Barma's right and looked stern and focused as he followed behind the duke alongside his friend.

All eyes were on the odd trio, who had passed the First Years and were lined quietly against the back wall, just off the right of the teacher's table, and faced the hall silently. Whispers immediately broke through the hall only to be silenced by the Sorting Hat bursting into song.

After the hat sang it's song and the Sorting passed with the usual cheers from Houses at new members. Finally it was time for Dumbledore's speech:

"As I'm sure many of you are curious about – we have three odd looking young men here," The old man said, his voice echoing as he gestured to the three late arrivals, whose only change was Break's increased smirk as Dumbledore had begun speaking, "They are here to provide a small bit of assistance with the grounds and may flit around the main school area and even in classes depending on the situation. Now-"

"And why, headmaster, wasn't the Ministry informed of this staff addition?" A sickly sweet tone cut off the rest of Dumbledore's sentence. All attention was now on Umbridge as she looked up at Dumbledore, who smiled back.

"I was unaware I had to tell the Ministry such mundane things like employing caretakers." Dumbledore said flatly before turning back and explaining other staff changes, along with his usual welcome back speech before being interrupted by Umbridge once more as she gave her own speech to the starving students (Ron), and teachers. Then – much to Ron's happiness – the Feast began.

The students ate and discussed the new staff additions, the girls in particular focusing their conversations on the three men, who had seated themselves at the teachers table shortly after their introduction.

Up at the teacher's table, the three men had spread out into the vacant seats, Break took a seat on Dumbledore's other side, next to Flitwick, whilst Barma and Liam shared the large space usually reserved for Hagrid.

"_It's been a while Ghost."_ Dumbledore greeted Xerxes, who smiled at the Gaelic tongue being used.

"_Indeed it has, Dumblewit."_ Break answered as he began to devour a Yorkshire Pudding.

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I was chosen by Pandora to come."_ Break smirked, _"You have nothing to fear of the Red Eyed Ghost, I've long since dispelled that part of my life."_

"_Then let this be your only other chance. If any of my students are harmed because of you, rest assured, I will kill you, Ghost." _Xerxes simply nodded and continued to eat his beef pie as Umbridge scowled at them.

"Pardon me, but what were you just discussing now?" Her sickly sweet voice rang across to the white haired men.

It was Break who answered, "Sorry Madam, Professor Dumbledore was just asking if we had a good journey, we came on the train after all."

"And why, pray tell, does that require the use of another language?" The toad-like woman croaked, sorry, asked.

"When one is far from home I find if someone speaks your home language it makes the homesickness lessen." Dumbledore cut across, not looking at either Umbridge or Break as he spoke, calmly plating himself some beef.

Break inwardly smirked at the bull he knew Dumbledore to be speaking – at least in this particular scene – as both men were English and the only reason they were covering each others asses was because they didn't like the Ministry shoving their noses in things that didn't involve them.

The blind man then growled inwardly as Dumbledore began a new conversation with McGonagall, effectively leaving him with a seemingly intrigued Umbridge.

"So, why are you dealing with the grounds, and I believe Professor Dumbledore mentioned you would enter both the school and its classrooms did he not?" Inwardly sighing, Break quickly found his 'happy place' and smiled.

"Yes, well as you know, the current games and grounds keeper is busy at current, so we were asked to tend to the forest and its assortment of magical creatures…"

As Break continued to bull his way through his conversation with Umbridge, Liam and Barma struggled to keep up with their own conversations, though in fairness the hatter had much more magical knowledge than they.

"That reminds me I must remember to buy some more wolvesbane, it seems the storeroom is running low again." The potions master – Snape as Liam recalled – said, clearly expecting Liam to understand what wolvesbane was.

Rufus Barma was hardly fairing better. He was speaking to the Herbology professor, Sprout, damn him for noting the flower of her perfume – now she was discussing other botany, which the esteemed duke knew of, but his education in the subject was over fifty years old and he had hardly taken much note. The only reason he'd attended the damned classes in the first place was fear of what Cheryl would do to him if he didn't.

Clearly it was going to be a long and god awkward meal.

* * *

Just in case your curious - I don't speak Gaelic, it was just the first thing that came to mind - not all anime/manga characters speak Japanese!

So, yeah. Anyway I did find out that the (Irish) Gaelic word for 'ghost' is 'taibhse' so I might use that in later chapters... not a clue on pronunciation though...


	3. Preclasses filler

Sorry this took so long - lost my memory stick and didn't find it till yesterday... hehe~

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and faved! And another thank you to otleymouse for nagging me to hurry up with this chapter.

* * *

Having survived the ordeal known commonly as the 'welcoming feast', Break, Liam and Duke Barma made themselves comfortable in their miniature dormitory. Dumbledore was kind enough to make arrangements for an additional, albeit small, dorm for the three, each with their own room and en-suite, there was also a small kitchen and fairly large 'common room' for the three to make use of.

There were two armchairs and a two-birth sofa in the common room encircling the roaring fireplace, Barma was currently settled on the arm of one armchair, one foot on the floor, the other on the cushion where most people placed their behinds, whilst Break and Liam lounged on the sofa – well, Break lounged, Liam just sat, his attention completely focused on his master.

"We will start rounds tomorrow night, but for now we shall just map out the area." Rufus frowned slightly, "We also need to figure out what to do with that nosy woman, you said she works for this world's ministry or something Hatter?"

Break nodded, "The ministry for magic. It's a group of exceedingly annoying bigots, who supposedly monitor all magical use throughout their country of control. In this case; Britain. However their knowledge is just the general area and they only really care about magic in front of muggles and underage magic – hence schools like this place."

"I still don't really understand though, shouldn't they have their own measures against chains. I mean, the air here… it feels different." Liam said uncertainly.

"Probably the magic." His master answered flatly, causing Liam to blush slightly in embarrassment.

"True, but that's what Chains find most tasteful about humans; they're generally more drawn to magical humans than normal ones." Break answered, putting his elbows on his thighs and entwining his fingers so he could lean his chin on them.

"They are?" Liam asked confused.

Both Break and Barma nodded, "Of the one hundred-sixteen killed by Kevin Regnard, a total of thirty-eight were witches or wizards." The white-haired hatter answered as if his past self was another person. "However it's known that large magical areas have various enchantments placed on them as protection, it's just with the problem with the gates, these places are in serious danger."

"Why this place though, I mean yes, there are a large number of kids, but there are bigger places with magical roots and people there."

"Dumbledore." Both Liam and Break looked up at the Duke, "He is supposedly an extremely powerful wizard, which would make him a main target for Chains, correct?"

Break nodded, "That kid Harry, too if the rumours going about are true."

Barma raised an eyebrow, "That boy who came into our carriage on the train? Don't those rumours speak of him going insane and lying to get attention?"

"True, but they seem to derive from the ministry, that and they only began appearing because the boy believes Voldemort has returned."

Liam frowned, "That name sounds familiar. I think I heard someone mutter it at the Leaky Cauldron. Something about him rising because people speak his name, the guy cringed and looked around at everyone kind of deranged as he said it…"

Break scoffed, "That's ridiculous, you can't summon the dead by saying their name."

"He died?" Barma's gluttony for information seemed to be growing, and since this was common knowledge to wizards and witches, Break complied with more answers, even if deep down he'd rather the stupid man looked a fool for not knowing something this basic.

"Killed by his own curse. The story goes he went after the Potter's and the killing curse he cast at Harry fourteen years ago rebounded and struck Voldemort, effectively killing him."

"Then I don't get what the big deal is – this Voldemort guy couldn't even kill a child – and what is a killing curse?"

"Voldemort is said to be one of the greatest Dark wizard of all time, succeeding men like Grindlewald who was defeated in 1945, and is currently imprisoned in Nurmengard." Break added before going back to Voldemort, "Most magical people just call Voldemort 'You-know-who' or 'He-who-must-not-be-named' as they are still scared of his power. As for the killing curse, it does what it says; it kills anyone it hits and is one of the three Unforgivable Curses, which are named such, since no retribution can be given for them." Other than life in Azkaban, Break added in his head.

"At any rate," Break said as he got to his feet, "I'm rather tired after today's events, so I'm going to bed~" Plastering a smile onto his face and waving goodnight, Break left for the stairs that lead to one of the three bedrooms.

As he ascended the stairs, Break was happy to note that the idiot Duke and his servant had begun talking again, as well as that bit of information paying off the knowledge he had been given by Barma for that fanatic Isla Yura's party.

Break sighed, leaning his back against the cold stone wall. Isla Yura... the events of that so called 'party' still gave him nightmares.

Almost like it was listening to his thoughts, pain suddenly throbbed in Break's chest where his contract seal was. "Argh!" Caught off guard by the jolt of pain Break clasped his hand over the covered mark, his train of thought derailed, and quickly left into his room.

* * *

Well, I know it's shorter than the other two, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Anyway, I'm going to try and get the next chapter up at somepoint before Monday.

Also, can anyone tell me if you're supposed to capitalise 'duke'? I don't know and since this isn't beta-ed I keep changing my mind about it...


	4. An odd morning

Urg, I'm so sorry this took so long! My internet's so messed up and I've had five essays to do over the past two weeks... anyways, I'm gonna upload two chapters today since my mum's netboook seems to be working... *doesn't like netbooks*

Anywho~ Enjoy!

* * *

Break awoke with a start; wide eyed and panting as he escaped his dreams of blood, screaming and a little white-clad girl calling out to him. Taking a moment to register where he was Break forced his breathing to become slower and the torrent of images that still loomed to dispel as he mumbled to his own Chain: the Mad Hatter. "...What time is it?"

A low sigh resonated within him as the Chain answered, "Three a.m. so go back to sleep. Honestly, what am I, your mother?"

"Now, now. Don't be so grump-"

"I AM NOT GRUMPY YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!" The clearly grumpy Chain growled, much to Xerxes' amusement.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Break chuckled as he got up and made the bed. Ignoring Mad Hatter's suggestion, Break rubbed his eye sleepily and headed to his bathroom for a shower to calm himself.

Though the Chain resided inside Break's body, he could feel the Mad Hatter glare at him as the steaming water cascaded over the albino's pale skin. Break sighed, "What? I can't sleep straight after a nightmare." Keeping his left eyelids tightly closed, Break turned to face the shower head, feeling better as the cold sweat his body had produced while he dreamt was washed away.

"'Nightmare'? Ha, you only ever dream of the past and that encounter with the Will. And you know I hate being awoken for no reason – especially at ridiculous hours!" The Chain growled as the shower began to wake it from its half-asleep state.

"I said I was sorry." Break huffed, pouring shampoo into his hand, three a.m. or not, if he's showering, may as well do it properly.

A noise echoed in his head, suspiciously as though the Chain had stuck it's tongue out at him. Break chuckled softly at that as he rinsed his hair of the pineapple scented shampoo.

There was a comfortable silence for a while after, only the sound of water hitting either Break or the shower floor was audible. Mad Hatter was the first to break it.

"Are you ever going to tell them?"

"Tell who what?" Break queried, raising his right eyebrow.

"Those two contractors, are you going to tell them about the incident in the Divination room?"

"No." There was no point really, it had lasted a moment and Break had never been one for the 'art' of Divination, so he highly doubted it was a prediction – excluding the fact he saw Chains he knew to be destroyed. Though the fact that, for that one instant, he had been able to _see _again – it really unnerved the white haired man. Clearly, what he had seen the other day had caused concern in Mad Hatter too.

Break shook his head viciously to clear his head, before sighing and ridding his white hair of the same scented conditioner. From what he could gather, the 'prediction' had been of a Quidditch game, the first of which wasn't until November, and seeing as the Pandora agents had only been at the school a week, there was really no point in worrying just yet.

As it turned out, Break had managed to spend the equivalent of almost two hours showering, which whilst unusual meant no one could complain the man didn't wash.

Taking the time to act his age for once, by the time Xerxes had reached the Great Hall, breakfast was in full swing. Heading to the teacher's table, Break was happy to hear the flustered yell of his best friend.

"XERXES BREAK!" Liam bellowed upon seeing the albino. Everyone had stopped what they were doing, and turned to look between the two men. "Why – pray tell – are you wearing _my_ clothes? Give them back!"

In response to his friend's clear distress, Break just laughed – it hadn't been easy to steal the jeans and dinner shirt from Liam's room, whist the auburn haired man had slept unawares.

Then, Break did something no one expected – he slowly undid his belt, slid it open and proceeded to undo the button and zipper on his jeans. Trademark stupid smirk in place, the mad man then put his hands either side of his waist, pulling the jeans down-

"STOP IT YOU DUMBASS! PUT THE PANTS BACK ON – NO ONE WANTS TO SEE!" Liam screamed with urgency, probably because Break's bunny-boxer covered rear was already half exposed. Break smirked wider.

"But Liam, I thought you wanted your clothes back?" A collective groan of disappointment sounded as Break redressed and walked up to the befuddled teachers, half wishing he could see the looks on their faces, he could picture the flustered, bright red face of Liam and feel many people – including Barma, funnily enough – still gawking at him. Break sighed inwardly, he hadn't had any fun or scared anyone out of their wits the entire time he'd been here – honestly, being professional was hard.

"NOT IN HERE BREAK!" Liam barked, not caring that the albino was less than three feet away.

Break chuckled mischievously, "Oh I see Liam, you want me to take them off for you somewhere more private~?"

"Yes I– WAIT! NO! GAH! DAMNIT XERXES!" The flustered man yelled as he caught the innuendo. Break just laughed louder as he sat down at the table, feeling much happier than he had upon waking more than a few hours ago.

Everyone in the Hall seemed shocked into silence as they just stared at the red faced man and his mad companion.

* * *

Hehe... um, I'm not sure how to explain that...

Note to self: never eat bonbons then decide to write.


	5. Prediction

And here's today's second chapter! I've got the week off school, so hopefully I can upload another soon... If my stupid computer works...

* * *

Following the strange events of breakfast that morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione left for History of Magic, quietly discussing their thoughts of the morning paper – namely, Umbridge's position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor.

As they hurried to their lesson, the three students took no notice of Liam and Break, who were also conversing about the High Inquisitor.

"What does that mean for us then?" Liam asked, having finished reading the article to Break.

"It means," said Break after a moment, "that Dumblewit holds fewer cards than we thought. Umbridge has control – it's almost like a coup..." Break frowned, wishing he'd kept a better eye on the Wizarding World and its Ministry.

"She won't have the power to remove us though." Barma said, making his way along the now deserted corridor.

"For now." Break replied, shifting his weight so he was no longer leaning on the wall, "She can however, limit our movements if we don't fit her standard."

"Such as banning us from classes?" Barma inquired, earning a nod from Break.

"Then pass another of these 'Decrees' and send us packing." Liam said with a frown.

"It seems most likely."

"We should try and avoid her then." Barma said, before changing the subject. "We will patrol until lunch, after that, we will go to a class each. I will be in History of Magic, Liam, Transfiguration and Hatter, Divination." The two servants nodded, Break inwardly annoyed at the choice, still, if worst came to worst he'd simply go to sleep. Oddly, Divination and History of Magic were the only classes where no one cared if you fell asleep. Break smiled as he walked away to start his patrol of the grounds, inwardly chuckling at the mental image of the old Duke snoozing on a desk.

Time had passed relatively quickly, Break thought as he sat on a spare bean bag at the back of the Divination class, his sense of smell assaulted by the perfumed fire.

"Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney," Break was very thankful that his seat was obscured by shadows, as his eye widened at the disgusting croak that was Umbridge's voice. Ignoring the last of Umbridge's conversation, Break listened intently to the scraping of an armchair, noting Umbridge's position at the front of the class with it.

"Shit." Break hissed, cursing his luck and frowning at the tremor in Trelawney's voice. Remaining in the cover of shadows, Break listened quietly as Umgridge rose and began tailing Trelawney.

"Think of a dream in case the old toad comes our way."

"I did it last time, it's your turn, tell me one."

"Oh I dunno." Break smiled at the distraction Harry and Ron were causing him as he listened to their 'dream' conversation.

"...Would that be 'drowning', 'cauldron' or 'Snape'?" Ron hissed.

"Drowning." Break answered before Harry had the chance. Both boys turned to look at him, surprised they hadn't noticed him before.

"How do you know?" Ron asked, blinking in confusion.

"'Snape' and 'cauldron' are objects, 'drowning' would be the subject." Break shrugged.

"Um... Thanks." Break nodded in recognition, turning his head as his attention was caught by the conversation between Umbridge and Trelawney.

"Of course." Umbridge replied in her sickly sweet tone before commenting off-handedly, "Well, if you could just predict something for me, then?"

"I don't understand you." Trelawney said indignantly, as Break noted Harry and Ron listening intently to the conversation too.

"I'd like you to make a prediction for me." Umbridge answered, enunciating clearly.

As the rest of the class were now looking at the two Professors, waiting for Trelawney's response - which Break knew couldn't be one that would end well for her – the white haired man rose, calling against his better judgement, "You're being a bit rude Professor Umbridge, are you not?"

The collective swivel of heads was almost audible, as all eyes turned to Break at the back of the class. Getting up and moving out of the shadows, Break made his way to the two professors, inwardly cursing himself for trying to save the teacher of this stupid profession.

"How do you mean, and how long have you been sat there?" Umbridge answered, her onslaught now directed at Xerxes.

"I was told to observe this lesson and have been here since the end of lunch." Break said flatly, "As to what I mean, that's rather simple. You ask how long Professor Trelawney's been teaching, which should be easily accessible on Ministry records, and then demand a prediction?"

Xerxes could hear both women open and close their mouths at him, as many students gawked. "Professor Trelawney." Upon being addressed, the insect-like teacher, jumped slightly, mumbling a 'y-yes?' at him. "When you were interviewed for this position, were you asked to predict?"

His question was never answered though as a sharp and husky version of Professor Trelawney's voice rang out, "_Darkness overrun with madness."_

"...What?" Break breathed, hissing inaudibly as his vision fogged back into a hazy picture. Trelawney had gone rigid, her eyes unfocused. Everyone was looking at her, some with fear, others shock and others still with worry.

Suddenly, Trelawney's arm shot out and seized Break's wrist in an iron grip, causing him to struggle for his limb back, though he froze at Trelawney's next words. "_The links that bind will snap, the blood-clothed angels of death will seize that madness." _Baskerville's?, Break thought, staring at the blurred Trelawney.

"_Two young twins shall weep, their knights gone. Clocks tick. Alarms sound. The girls must live, the night will end with the Dark Lord's triumph. A new dawn will bring a new knight with memories of old... The blood-clothed angels... Will seize the madness..." _Trelawney's grip became slack as she fell forward, Break quickly grabbing her and lowering her to the ground as his vision faltered and all he saw was black once more.

"What was that?" Umbridge screeched pointing at the unconscious Trelawney and crouching Break, her eyes wide as saucers.

"The prediction you wanted I suppose." Break said, getting up and leaving as Trelawney began to stir.

* * *

Well, I couldn't resist the idea of Trelawney actually predicting for Umbridge - and this is what I got, I hope you liked it!


	6. Roof time

I think it's been a while huh? Anyways, I redid this a couple of times, which is better than the four times I did chapter four...

Anywho, sorry for the wait - Enjoy!

* * *

As students pilled into the Great Hall for dinner, it began to buzz with commotion; rumours, stories, opinions, all centred around Umbridge and her lastest inspection.

"Wasn't Break in that class?" asked Liam, eying the students carefully.

"He was." Rufus answered quietly, inwardly burning with rage, that clown had done something stupid again, and was being a bloody hypocrite at that! "Where is that moron anyway?" Barma scanned the room, his anger increasing at the lack of Break anywhere in his range of sight.

"I don't know, I heard someone say he left the classroom early…" Liam let his sentence drift as he looked at his master, who had absently broken his fork between his fingers. "I-I think I'll just go look for him!" Liam said, halfway out of his seat as Barma growled something unintelligible as a response.

It was almost two and a half hours later when Liam found Break sat on a flat-ish tower roof, knees drawn up to his chin and his arms wrapped around them as he starred blankly out at the Black Lake.

"I should have looked on the roofing first, you have an odd obsession with being on them…" Liam said as a way to announce his presence.

Break didn't turn to look as Liam carefully made his way over to him. "I've only been here about an hour." He said solemnly as Liam raised an eyebrow.

"Where were you before this then?"

"After I left the classroom?" A nod. "The out of order girls room with the ghost. After that, I made my way up here avoiding everyone."

There was silence for a moment as both males were lost in their own thoughts. Break was the one who finally broke it.

"How pissed is that stupid-haired retard Duke?" Liam cracked a smile at this.

"Very. More so if you call him that to his face again." Break broke out in genuine laughter, Liam always did have a knack for making him feel better. "What's got you so scared about that old biddy? They're both crazed in my opinion." And poking and prodding where Break would rather he didn't.

Still, Break answered anyway, "She's a Seer. Related to a famous one at that. And what she said sounded a heck of a lot like Abyss being taken over by Baskervilles."

"They have one gate, they're not going to take A-"

"Do you remember what happened at Isla Yura's?" Break yelled as he cut Liam off. "You and I almost died idiot!" Unconsciously fisting his hands, Break lowered his voice to little above a whisper, "We're two of the best, and yet they bested us so easily…"

"I was careless. I got caught and you tried to save me. Your current situation lead you to become unnecessarily enraged and attack immortals." Liam tried to reason out.

"I already told you; being blind is nothing."

"I wasn't just referring to that."

"…Dying is nothing when I can't protect those I care for. I'm a useless old man who's freaking out over old biddies and their mind games." Break sighed after a moment.

It was Liam's turn to be mad, "For God's sake Xerx! Stop wallowing in self-pity! What's done is done and there's no changing it now." Taking a deep breath Liam finished, "We're both alive still… shouldn't that be what matters?"

Break had tipped his head down during his earlier speech, hair covering his face as he spoke quietly. "Things are changing Liam. And I just feel so useless standing there and watching it all happen."

"Xerx?" Liam was confused, having no idea what Break was talking about.

"I don't know why, but when Trelawney was giving her prophecy, I could see. Everything was a bit hazy, but that's not really the point is it?" He said with a small laugh. Not looking at Liam, Break continued, "It also happened yesterday, except that time everything was sharp. Except..." Break drifted, hard pressed for the words.

"Except?" Liam asked, growing worried.

Break was silent for a moment before, "Two Chains I know to be destroyed are going to appear during a Quidditch match. Or at least... they will if what I saw is really going to happen." Break's face was still hidden by his hair, eventhough the choice was there, Liam couldn't bring himself to delude himself and pretend that Break was joking.

"Quidditch. That's the game on broomsticks isn't it? The one in that stadium with the big rings?" Liam asked, vaguely recalling a student explaining Quidditch to him, not that he understood much of it, hence not a lot of the information was retained.

"Yeah that's right. The first match is November." Break confirmed, a small sad smile pulling at his lips. "I've always wanted to watch a Quidditch match, ever since Master explained what it was."

"November huh? That's a bit far ahead for you to be fretting," Liam said sitting down next to Break. "And who's 'Master'?" A fair question, since Break served a family of Duchesses now.

"I know, and I wouldn't have been worried if it hadn't been for that prophecy." Break answered, lifting his head to smile at Liam as he answered the second question, "Master was the one who taught me magic. Hehe, you didn't think I learned it all by myself did you?" Break laughed.

Liam blushed, in actuality, he had thought that was how Break had learned – that or got numerous others to show him various tricks. "Anyway, if you want my opinion on the prophecy matter, I say we don't tell Lord Barma and just be on our guard at the Quidditch match. Sound good?" Liam said, quickly changing subject to avoid more embarrassment.

Break nodded, "Sounds good, we should all go to the match though. Quidditch is a popular sport, and since it can affect the schools point system immensely, practically every student will be there." Liam voiced his agreement before shifting to stand, only to have Break reach out and pull him back.

"What is it Xerx?" Liam asked turning back to his albino friend.

"Don't you wanna watch the sun set with me?" Break asked, making Liam blink questioningly, before looking over to the horizon, even if Break couldn't see, he was right about the sun. It was setting, just about to merge with the Black Lake as Break turned his blind eye to the sight, his smile growing slightly as he felt Liam sit back next to him.

"Not going to argue?" Break asked, a hint or curiosity in his voice.

"Lord Barma's been waiting three hours; he can wait a little longer surely?" Liam answered, twilight was actually his preferred time of day, he used to indulge watching the sun set as a child, liking the way the world seemed to transform around him as day turned into the blur of twilight before becoming night.

So there Liam sat there in silence, with Break at his side as they indulged in his childhood pleasure.

* * *

...What? I like Break/Liam. Anyway, feel free to review~


	7. Rotten luck

Well, I sorta like the point I stopped at, so even if it's not very 'complete' it means I can get past the second week of Harry's 5th year quicker. That and my evil plot bunnies can't get a chance to poison what I've written...

* * *

To say that Duke Barma was livid when Liam and Break returned was an understatement. Though there was the upside that after many years practise the Duke could deal a good thrashing and make all the damage easy to hide. So when Liam chose to wear a long-sleeved shirt and gloves that next morning, no one saw the tightly wrapped bandages covering his forearms and hands, no one except two people; Barma, who had inflicted them, and Break, who they both knew to be the cause - though Liam would deny this most profusely – and who had carefully tended to the cuts and bruises, as he had done for the younger for many years.

As such, his friend and his master had spent the majority of each other's company glaring at the other. To Liam's thankfulness though, nothing happened between the two. In fact, nothing happened the entire day, though Umbridge was making a point of avoiding Divination and its professor. It almost seemed like the entire thing had blown over, and it might have for most people, though Liam and Break had spent the break period running over what it could mean.

"So let's see; 'Darkness overrun with madness'. We're agreed that's the Abyss?" Liam asked, sat on a bench with the recited prediction scribbled on a piece of parchment in front of him.

Break nodded as he leaned on the wall next to Liam, pretending to look over the bespectacled man's shoulder. "And 'blood clothed angels of death' should be the Baskervilles."

"But what about 'the links that bind will snap'?" Liam asked, looking up at Xerxes who shrugged.

"Not the foggiest. But it might refer to the Chains."

Liam nodded, scribbling a side note to the line, "well assuming it does, we have a location; the Abyss. And something happening to the Chains and then the Baskervilles attacking, and apparently taking over, the Abyss."

"And after that, more names and situations occurring."

"All in all though, it's fairly short. Who do you think the twins are?"

Break smiled, "You mean that stupid-haired retard hasn't told you?" as Liam gave no verbal response, Break continued, "In his ancestors writing, it is written that Jack Vessalius spoke of meeting a young girl named 'Alice'."

"Not as in B-Rabbit?" Liam asked, to which Break smirked and nodded.

"This girl was supposedly conceived in the Abyss – along with her twin sister, their minds seeming to cross over throughout the days Jack knew the girl, before the Tragedy anyway."

Liam stayed quiet for a moment as he digested the information. "So... What you're saying is…" Liam started, "that you think that the twins are B-Rabbit and the Will of Abyss?"

Once again, Break nodded. "Yes, but I don't understand the part about the knights, nor much else until she goes back to the Baskervilles again."

Liam looked back at the paper, also not getting it. "Maybe its people they hold dear, as opposed to real knights?" The two had disputed and eventually agreed that it must have been people knights, not starry nights.

"Could be. Like I said, I've no idea." Break shrugged as the bell rang for movement to midday classes. Sighing, Liam put the parchment in his pocket and bided Break goodbye before going to Potions, Break heading for Charms.

It was after lunch, that Break once more cursed his luck as he sat on the wooden fence next to Hagrid's Hut, as Umbridge's shrill tones called out, telling him to leave as a class was starting. "Either that court jester of a Duke is more retarded than I thought or he's working damn hard on it." Break hissed under his breath as Umbridge got closer. "I'm looking after this class today as per my instructions, I'm sorry if that's a bother." He told Umbridge instead as the toad woman glared distastefully at him before beginning to idly chat to Professor Grubby-Plank.

Not ten minutes later the class began and Break had yet to budge from his seat on the fence as Umbridge walked among the students, asking various questions. Though his interest was piqued as she finished querying Grubby-Plank and turned to another student asking about the injuries received in the class.

"That was me," said the Malfoy boy, whose name Break had learned from the second Potions lesson he'd been subjected to. "I was slashed by a Hippogriff."

Well, that was stupid, thought Break, after all, Hippogriff were the proudest of creatures; the impudent brat must have insulted one to get slashed.

Harry had barely opened his mouth and begun his protest before a pale hand clasped itself around his mouth, its pair wrapped around his waist, pinning his arms as he began to raise his hands to struggle. "Well that's a shame~ What did you do to get it to attack?" Break asked sweetly, releasing Harry as he spoke.

"He called it a 'great ugly beast'." Grunted Crabbe, clearly too thick to realise his mistake.

Yup, stupid, thought Break as he looked at Malfoy with mock horror, "How unfortunate, weren't you told that Hippogriff are very prideful? I'm not surprised it attacked you."

"We were all told about them being prideful, Malfoy was even stroking it before he gobbed off and got slashed, then Hagrid saved him!" The voice belonged to a kid Break had yet to learn the name of, but at least he had saved the Potter boy another detention, something to which McGonagall had seethed about a few times during meals.

"How do you know about Hippogriff? I thought you and the other two were all raised in the Muggle world, or at least uneducated squibs." Said Grubby-Plank, looking at Break with a hint of intrigue.

"Master taught me about various magical creatures. He told me no matter how I felt, to never piss off a Hippogriff." Break said, smiling at the teacher, though this fragment of information was latched onto by Umbridge like her lifeline.

"Master who?"

"Master Master." Break answered with an eccentric shrug, jacket sleeves covering his hands.

"Yes, but was your master?" Umbridge tried again.

"A man from the village." Break said, being careful to be as vague as possible.

"Which village?"

"A Muggle one." Break said simply, inwardly grinning.

"How long ago?" Umbridge tried again. Almost every student had a grin on their face, happy that Umbridge was once again inferior to someone.

Now that Break really had no clue about. "You know. I honestly have no idea." Thinking it couldn't hurt much, Break frowned and began to count back in his head, before giving a rough guess. "Maybe about… a hundred and ten, maybe a hundred and fifteen years ago – could be more actually…" It was then the aura of the class changed from humour to shock, not that Break was unnerved, he wasn't stupid, he knew humans generally didn't live that long, nor bound around as he does if they do.

"Wait, t-then… h-how old are you?" Hermione stuttered, eyes wide as saucers.

Break shrugged, "I lost count. I barely remember when my birthday is." Then he turned to glare at Malfoy, who had just begun to open his mouth, "And before you make some snide comment about the way I look, my hair has always been white, it's not from old age." Malfoy quickly closed his mouth.

* * *

I've not a clue how old Break really is, what with the Abyss dragging him backward, then forward in time. So I messed the timeline up a bit so they fit better and including the 30 or so years he was in Abyss, I'm going for between 124 and 138 because I can...


	8. The Hog's Head

Sorry about this, I looked over it and saw I put 'of' instead of 'or'. I know it's a minor mistake - but it's annoying! So I changed it, now I'm happy~

* * *

Break sighed. This was the sixth time in two days he'd found himself upside down in a cupboard. It wasn't even his fault he was upside down, it was that toad woman! She'd been pestering him all week about his old magic proctor and wouldn't let the fact he was around a century ago and still looked like he wasn't even in his mid-thirties slide – he wasn't some freak-show exhibit damnit! Sure he'd been able to make up one excuse or another to start with, but now he was jumping into a cupboard and shooting halfway across the school via them at the mere thought of yet another conversation – even that rat Vincent Nightray wasn't THAT annoying. It didn't help that in his rush to avoid her as if she were the plague – which was easily becoming more desirable – he'd miscalculate and find himself in cupboards that were just a bit too small, or in rather uncomfortable positions within them.

Careful to be a silent as possible, Break began to slowly readjust himself within his wooden confinements. Listening closely, Break could hear the dull tones of Severus Snape and hear as well as smell the brewing of something rank. That or whoever's cupboard he was in was doing an awful job at whatever potion they were trying to create. Hoping Umbridge wasn't inspecting, Break opened the cupboard door and got out in one swift movement, making a slight show of it as he bent over and shut the door after him.

Break smirked as glass dropped and kids cried out in shock as he appeared – they still weren't used to his appearances, always a good thing~

"Mr Break, will you kindly learn to use the human conventions that are doors?" Snape stated as he glared a hole into Break's head.

Break smiled and cocked his head, "But I did – the cupboard has a door."

"Yes, but that is a place of storage, not a passage of travel." Snape said snidely.

Break shrugged as he made his way to the store cupboard, "Well that is where we differ I suppose. Anyway, sorry for the intrusion~" And with that Break made a deep bow and went in, closing the door behind him.

Snape ran, grabbing the door just as it had closed, flinging it open, a myriad of comments on his tongue, only for them to die as the cupboard held no eccentric albino, only spare potion ingredients and textbooks. "How the hell does he do that, you can't Apparate within Hogwarts!" Snape hissed under his breath, the class snickering behind him, "Twenty points from Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff!" He called in answer, collective groans echoing in response, "Make that thirty." Silence.

"Break?" Liam asked gaining is friends attention as Break 'hmm?'ed.

"What's a Hogsmeade?" Break looked up from his dinner, raising an eyebrow at Liam.

"A Wizarding village. The station we stopped at to come here was in Hogsmeade. Why?"

"Lots of students have been mentioning it is all, apparently the first visit this year is tomorrow."

Break smirked, "Daww! Are you asking me to accompany you Mister Liam~" Liam made a swipe at the back of Break's head, which as usual, was dodged easily.

Break chuckled, knowing Liam's face was growing red. "Shut up Xerx." The younger grumbled indignantly.

"What is there within Hogsmeade?" Barma asked, having ignored the majority of Break and Liam's exchange.

"As far as I know: shops, pubs and a train station. Why, do you fancy going?" Break asked, hoping for an answer in the negative.

"No. Simply curious." The esteemed Duke answered before going back to his meal.

"Are you going to go Xerxes?" Liam asked.

"Yep, I need a good drink." Break said with a smile, to which Liam raised an eyebrow, knowing Break was incapable of being drunk – even if half the time Liam was certain this was because the man was always drunk or high and more alcohol did nothing to him.

"Might I suggest a couple of pubs then?" McGonagall asked interrupting Liam's train of thought.

Break smiled, turning enthusiastically to her, "Please do~"

McGonagall smiled, she could at least recommend the pubs in Hogsmeade for the man's help – she knew Umbridge had picked the classes Potter was in to give the boy more detentions, thankfully in the ones Break has been present, Potter hadn't said a word to Umbridge. Crazy or not, the man had his uses. "The Three Broomsticks is a good place if you're with company and a cheap place to keep warm. Though if you'd rather be left to your thoughts and risk dirty glasses but strong liquor; best to go to the Hog's Head." It was clear which establishment she preferred.

Which was why Break found himself in the latter pub, avoiding both Liam (who was happily conversing with the locals in the Three Broomsticks) and the students of Hogwarts.

Well, at least until Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in. It was then that Break was happy for a second time that he'd worn a clock and had the hood up, as the three fifth years looked around the pub, before tentatively ordering three butterbeers. Other than the three children there were six other occupants in the pub, the bartender, two men with hoods up like Break talking with broad Yorkshire accents, an woman with a veil, a man with his head in bandages next to the bar with a Firewhiskey and Break on a stool in the corner, with a bottle of gin on the table and a small glass half full beside it.

As the three students sat, shifting awkwardly in their seats, Break refilled his glass, listening intently as Hermione and Harry hissed at each other. Apparently, there was going to be a mini-meeting. Not ten minutes later, Break found his eyebrows shooting into his hairline as no less than twenty-eight pairs of feet echoed into the dank establishment, all belonging to Hogwarts students if the call for butterbeers by one of the Weasley twins was anything to go off.

Hermione then began to shed some light on this befuddling meeting. The students had gathered to teach themselves Defence Against the Dark Arts, well, who could blame them with the terrible job Umbridge was doing of it? Then of course came the reason Harry and Dumbledore were becoming punching bags for the Ministry.

"Because… because Voldemort's back." Hermione said, causing a girl to shriek, throwing butterbeer all over herself, as well as another to yelp, trying to turn it cough half-way through – with Break doing his damnedest not to laugh at both. Break continued to sip at his drink in silence, his attention focused on the conversation behind him, much like everyone else in the bar, some like the bartender were much less successful at appearing indifferent to the conversation. After Harry had seemingly regained whatever face he had lost from last year's outburst, the students then began confirming rumours of his past exploits, which Break admitted begrudgingly were rather impressive: fighting a Basilisk at twelve and getting one over on a dragon using a broomstick were Break's favourites, the latter because of how ridiculous it seemed.

Choosing the time one student – a prefect or similar, Break presumed – reeled off a speech about OWLs and grades, Break decided to fill his glass, pleased that he hadn't raised it when Luna Lovegood – the girl was amazing to Break, randomness and madness beyond even his – mentioned that Fudge had an army of Heliopaths.

"No he doesn't." Hermione said irritably.

"Yes he does." Luna argued in that half here, half with the fairies voice Break couldn't help but smile at.

"What's a Heliopath?" One kid asked, clearly worried.

"Fire spirits." Luna answered as if it was obvious. She then proceeded to call Hermione narrow-minded as the elder girl claimed there was no proof.

After a quick subject change, Hermione pulled out a list for the members present to sign, with after a few debates, the students all signed, unaware of the magic the parchment pulsed with.

Nor it seemed, the ears that had heard them, some intending to rat, others to keep it in mind to ponder.

* * *

I love Luna, there's a girl in my class who's like a reincarnation of Luna, always wandering into class like she's not sure where she should be and talking like she's not really aware of what's happening...


	9. Quidditch

Wow this is a long chapter.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed/faved/alerted so far! You guys are awesome!

Oh, and a quick apology, I switch around a bit between Liam, Break and Barma, so I'm sorry if it seems confusing.

* * *

It was obvious to Break the moment he walked down to breakfast on Monday, why Umbridge had disbanded all student groups, clearly she, or one of her spies had been present in the Hog's Head. Yet despite this knowledge, Break chose to play dumb, not letting on to Liam or the Duke that he knew why. After all, all they knew of his Hogsmeade adventure was that he'd window shopped and then drunk his way through two bottles of gin. Hardly an interesting story when the 'illegal student group' was pulled out, which was exactly how Break wanted it.

"She's getting a bit paranoid don't you think?" Break asked the teachers' table, noting Umbridge wasn't down yet, nor were any students. Only Professors Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick, Grubby-Plank and Liam were currently seated at the table.

"So it seems, what does she think the students are going to do? Engage her via Gobstones?" McGonagall replied, clearly irate.

"That or create some Quidditch war." Snape said boredly, though he too seemed annoyed by the choice of the 'High Inquisitor'.

Liam cocked his head, "That's a point; by doing this she's cancelling the Quidditch Cup this year isn't she?"

"Only if the captains can't get their teams re-formed." Flitwick answered, "Though I honestly can't see a reason she wouldn't re-instate the House teams."

As it turned out, Quidditch was quickly put back on the school calendar, which only served to make Break even more certain that the new defence group that was created in the Hog's Head was Umbridge's goal. He now also had proof that the meetings were happening illegally, even if he had yet to find where. It was Halloween by the time he'd managed to carefully secure one of the fake coins being used by the students, who'd most likely been given another by now seeing how forgetful the boy seemed to be.

However, he hadn't had much time to admire the brilliance that the coin was due to the impending Quidditch match he was now heading for. So, leaving it in his bag for now seemed safest, hidden amongst all his sweets as Break entered the stands, heading for the Gryffindor side, seeing as all the Slytherin's were little brats.

"You alright Break?" Liam asked as he saw Break approach him.

Break nodded as he lent back on the wooden planks that acted like a wall at the back of the stands. "So, how's Quidditch looking?" Break asked with a smirk.

Liam smiled, "Pretty good. I'm really anticip-"

Liam's words were lost to Break as a voice rang out throughout the stadium, "The Quaffle is released, and the game begins!"

Happy for the commentary, Break and Liam were quite content to cheer with the rest of the school and its staff as the match continued, Gryffindor easily taking the lead. Barma however was not so enthusiastic.

"Hatter, why am I here again?" The Duke asked irritably, glaring at Break.

"Well." Break yelled over the screaming crowd. "Because all the students are here."

"That's a crappy reason!" Barma yelled back only for Break to pretend he didn't hear and turned back to the match as Gryffindor scored yet again.

It wasn't until halfway through the match, when Harry began haring after the golden snitch that something seemed horribly wrong.

"This is-!" Barma starred out at the pitch in disbelief as he clearly began to feel the presence of something dark.

"Chains." Liam breathed, looking at break in shock.

"Yes, but where are they?" Break said, making his way to the edge of the stand, cane tightly gripped in his hands.

Unbeknownst to the witches and wizards, the match continued for a solid minute. Right until a rift of the deepest black tore open on the floor of the pitch, a huge knight in silver armour without legs rising up and a humanoid cat with oversized claws leapt out of the rift, each going for the flying human nearest them, with the intention of cutting them to ribbons.

Leaving Liam to handle the students and staff, Break and Duke Barma leapt from their stand. Barma easily forced the cat away from Alicia Spinnet with a swipe of his fan, Break however landed on the would-be Slytherin victim, turning the knight to dust with a wave of his hand.

Barma starred in disbelief at Cheshire Cat - whom Break claimed to have destroyed, Raven had even vouched for the madman. He knew he'd cut the damned thing – there was still blood on his fan for crying out loud! – and yet, the Chain looked as though nothing had happened.

"Why aren't you bleeding!" Clearly not feeling sociable right now, Cheshire smirked and charged again.

Break didn't have it much better. "Hurry up and land this thing!" he yelled at the brainless Slytherin.

"Break! Look out!" Liam yelled as the knight Chain began to reform exactly where he'd been destroyed.

"Huh?" Break span round on the broom, his blind eye widening as he felt the natural energy Chains give off reform. It was at the same time that the Slytherin screamed, as he freaked out, willing his broom to move away from the psychopathic monster as it raised it sword once more. The burst of speed caused Break to stumble from the broomstick, blinking as he began to free-fall.

Luckily, Liam chose that time to fire his gun at the Chain's head, stalling the knight enough for students on the pitch to flee to the stands, and for Break to fall out of the Chain's immediate reach.

Both the knight and Break fell to the ground, the former crashing into the grassed pitch, the latter landing on his feet.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on!" Dolores Umbridge shrieked at Liam, who was manoeuvring though the stands, heading to a less crowded space to provide some cover for his master and his friend.

"Chains ma'am." Liam said, watching in horror as once again both Chains were miraculously healed of any injuries inflicted.

"What?" cried Umbridge not understanding, her eyes widening at the firearm, "And what's that!"

"They're called Chains. And this is a Gun ma'am." Liam answered, more focused on aiming said pistol and firing at the Cheshire Cat as it tried to catch his master off guard.

Flicking the clasp on his cane, Break quickly drew the hidden sword within and met the knight's blade as it came from above.

"Well. Seems you're not _entirely_ incapable Kevin." Mocked the knight in its warped voice.

Xerxes growled, recognising the voice as the White Knight Chain. One he knew to have been destroyed by the Will of Abyss. "My name." Break ground out, swinging their swords apart. "Is Xerxes, not Kevin!" The two knights continued to clash back and forth, Break clearly the more lithe and skilled of the two as he continued to land both minor and would-be fatal wounds on the Chain, only for them to heal almost as soon as his sword opened them.

It was during one of these moments that Break misjudged a swing, leaving himself open as White Knight swung his sword at Break's gut, sending the man flying across the pitch before crashing through the wood of one of the stands.

"Now that he's out of the way, TIME FOR DINNER!" The Chain called in warped delight as it charged toward the stands of screaming students, all too petrified to move.

Only for the Chain to rebound as it collided with the edge of the stands, an eerie blue light forming a barrier around the circumference of the pitch.

"What the hell!" growled the Chain, swirling toward where it had sent Break flying, ancient ruins appearing around the edge of the pitch as the magical barrier grew in strength.

"Xerx?" Liam questioned. He recognised the barrier, as he'd seen Break cast them a few times previously, "But a barrier of this size would take at least a half hour to set up…"

The students and staff of Hogwarts watched with bated breath as slowly, a pale hand reached forward, and Break slowly made his way back onto the pitch, easily passing through the barrier he had created. "What's the matter Albus? I hope you weren't going to eat before I'm finished with you. I find that extremely rude."

The Chain made a noise akin to a snarl before charging back toward Break, who pushed himself off the wooden plank he'd been leaning on and ran at the Chain, sword at the ready, both clashing together and restarting their duel.

Safe to say, Rufus Barma was beyond pissed at this point. Eleven times he'd cut Cheshire's right arm off and each and every time it came back, each time it seemed to return faster than the last. That, or Barma was losing his sense of time, which only served to make the Duke more angry. "Dodo!" He yelled, summoning forth his own Chain, sweeping his fan to the side as a large black Dodo formed behind him, causing many of the students to scream again.

"Let us see you come back when I tear you to shreds." Rufus said, throwing his fan towards Cheshire, using the power of his Chain to create multiple illusions of the fan, each hurtling towards the cat Chain.

"Nyaa~ It won't work, nyaa!" The Chain taunted as it batted some of the illusions away and healed cuts caught by others, as it charged at the duke, only falling when a bullet pierced its head. Barma turned to Liam with a scowl.

"You didn't need to do that."

Liam, having exited the stands and come to join the frontline bowed quickly. "I'm sorry my Lord." Barma quickly waved him off as Cheshire snarled, attacking once more.

"Too slow Albus!" Break ridiculed, slipping under the knight's blade and slicing up with his own, bisecting the Chain with apparent ease.

A gruesome laughter rang out from the Chain. "Perhaps, but _YOU_ are too stupid Kevin. Do you think that destroying me enough times will make me stop? If so you're WRONG!" The Chain continued to cackle as Break realised his mistake: sword in the air above his head, without enough time to gather decent strength or speed, he'd left himself wide open to White Knight.

Desperately hoping that he could get enough momentum to successfully block, Break swung out, catching White Knight's blade mere millimetres from his left hip. Falling backward as he was disarmed, a sickening _crack_ rang out, coupled by a cry of agony, as Break fell to the ground, his right arm bent at an unnatural angle as his elbow bone shattered, the bones in his forearm falling between the broken shards and locking in.

"Now who's slow Kevin?" White Knight mocked raising its sword stabbing down toward Break.

"GGAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Break screamed, having thrown himself out of the way of the weapon, landing on his now useless arm. Rolling off it, Break reached out, tenderly touching his arm, feeling the broken bones that had torn through his flesh, the dodge having forced his arm to straighten.

Clueless as to the location of his own blade, as well as resisting the urge to touch his now profusely bleeding broken arm or cry out again as waves of pain tore though his body, Break struggled into a sitting position, knowing full well Albus was upon him once more.

"_**Kevin." **_A soft voice rang in Break's head.

"Say your prayers Kevin. You never know; maybe even someone like you can earn redemption for your sins." Had it had the ability to, White Knight would surely be smiling, raising its sword for the final time against its cornered prey. "NOW DIE!"

"_**Kevin, the rift." **_The voice tried again, louder this time.

The cold metal swung down, Break's unseeing eye wide as it starred sightlessly at his soon-to-be killer.

"_**MOVE KEVIN! DESTROY THE RIFT!" **_

Seemingly awoken by the eerie yet familiar voice, Break snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"MAD HATTER!"

White Knight cried out as a warped eye, perfectly round, yet flat, opened between himself and Break, turning the Chain to dust once more. Not waiting around, Break scrambled to his feet, running past the reforming Chain to the other side of the pitch.

"I thought we were done with tag Kevin!" Roared White Knight as he hared after Break.

"What on earth is Hatter doing?" Rufus mumbled watching Break pull away from the Chain as the two raced past.

"Not a- Wait!" Liam answered his eyes wide. "He's going for the rift!"

And indeed that was the albino's goal as he stopped a few feet away, spinning round to face the Chain once more.

"Mad Hatter!" Break called out with a smirk, a swirling dark mass coming into being above the rift taking the form of a menacing top hat adorned with dark roses, purple feathers and a few playing cards. Swishing out from the hat, making it look even bigger was a massive cape, seeming tied at the neck with silver chain, hanging of the chain was a skull and some form of jewel. Inside the cape was the same eye that had saved Break moments before. "Destroy the rift!" Break commanded of his Chain.

Mad Hatter was silent as the edges of its tattered cape became like tendrils, imbedding themselves at the rifts edges, slowly eroding it.

"You damned bastard Kevin!" Roared White Knight as it stabbed forward with its sword.

"Carpe Retractum!" Break called in answer, sending a jet of orange from his left hand at Cheshire. "Time to go Kitty Cat!" he called, yanking with his good arm as the spell hit Cheshire, the magical rope binding his arm and pulling him toward Break.

Even though he'd ignored White Knight purely because he knew blocking was pointless, it didn't make the blow any less painful. Break's eye widened as he fell back, blood spluttering from his mouth. Willing his arm to work, Break forced his right arm forward, hand wrapping best it could around the huge blade's base as Break pulled with all his strength, jumping backward into the rift.

The cries of the Chains were deaf to Break's ears, though the pain of Cheshire's angry swipe at him wasn't. Break struggled with himself for a moment, taking gasping breaths as everyone watched from the sidelines. With a sword in his chest, and two clawed fingers in his eyes, it was no wonder that Break let out a horrible ear-splitting scream of agony as his body was flooded with pain, the likes he had never felt before, his time in Abyss the only thing that came close.

Mad Hatter dissolved in an instant, the ethereal barrier Break had set up had faded also. Students and Teachers watched in shock as chains rose from the darkness of the rift, entangling around the three suspended figures. As the metal chains bound both Cheshire Cat and White Knight, crushing and strangling them as the two Chains fought to release themselves, more chains rose, knocking the blood covered contractor away from the chained Chains, much to their anger, and out onto the pitch once more.

Break landed on his shoulder, the momentum he had been given forcing his body to skip across the field, silent as he became more battered and bruised.

"Break!" Liam cried, running over to his friend as said man stopped on his side, blood staining his clothes and face.

Barma watched for a moment, keeping his eye on the Chains as they were dragged back into Abyss. Once he was sure the monsters were gone, he too (very uncharacteristically) ran over to Break, who had now been pulled into a sitting position by Liam and was hacking bloodied coughs, mouth covered by his left hand, not that it helped when the blood dripped through his fingers.

"I hope you're not intending to die Hatter." Rufus said once Break's coughing had stopped, the duke quickly forcing Break's shirt open so he could see the full extent of the damage. The sword had struck at Break's illegal contractor seal, which also meant his heart had been struck. Barma's hands unwillingly shook, it wasn't like the result was going to be hard to figure out.

"Heh. Whilst I'd love to continue pissing you off." Break paused to cough some more, shivering as his body went from feeling warm and sticky to artic cold. "I d… don…" Break's body went limp, his head falling against Liam's chest.

* * *

... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Um... anyway... uh, DayaLuna asked if I would answer her review here. So yeah:

_Heyy great chapter but could i ask you some Q's_

_Q1 will break be part of dumbledores army?_

_Q2 will any chains appear?_

_Q3 will oz or any others appear in the story?_

1) Um... pass?

2) *points to above chapter* There might be more though~

3) At the moment, just Sharon and Emily, maybe Cheryl. If anyone wants to see other people though, just review with who you want and I'll see if it fits with what I had planned.


	10. Hospital Wing

Thank you for the reviews/favs/alerts.

And apologies if I made character OOC.

On the plus side, at least the chapter's long no?

* * *

"E… Emily?" Sharon asked, looking in horror at the now still doll lying on her pillow. She'd been given Emily by Break as a goodbye present, saying that now there'd always be a part of him with her. Sharon had smiled, calling him a stupid man for being all mushy, eventhough she was the one crying and holding onto the doll like a lifeline.

Tears were brought to eyes once more as thoughts of Break came to her. She knew he and the doll were connected somehow, so when the blue overstuffed doll woke her by screaming and writhing, Sharon immediately panicked, fearing Break was hurt, or worse since the doll was now limp and seemingly lifeless.

Liam sat silently; hunched over in his seat, head in his hands. The scene just wouldn't stop playing in his head. Break bloody and fading in his arms, even his own master Lord Rufus had been shocked.

Liam sighed, turning to the all too pale figure on the bed next to his chair. The person was naked from the waist up, the majority of his torso clothed in bloodied bandages, the right arm was also heavily bandaged, lying limply on the blanket drawn up to the person's waist. Liam's eyes travelled not for the first time, and certainly not the last, up to the person's head, where yet more blood soaked bandages were found to cover the top half of the face. If it weren't for the messy white hair, Liam would hardly recognise that Break was the one lying there motionless.

Paranoid fear taking over once more, Liam reached out, seizing his friend's right hand, carefully moving so he could inconspicuously check the man's pulse: weak and irregular, but definitely there. Even if he and Break were the only ones in the room, Liam felt guilty everytime he reached out to the other man's hand. Break never did like people worrying about him.

"Ah!" Liam started as a hand placed itself on his shoulder. Turning to look behind him, Liam found the smiling face of Madam Pomfrey the school's nurse.

"You need some rest Mister Lunettes. Sitting there fretting won't help anyone." She said softly, her smile small and motherly.

Like Lady Shelly's… Liam shook his head, "I can't, at least not until he wakes."

Madam Pomfrey sighed at his stubbornness. "Alright, but if you wouldn't mind standing back a moment so I can change the bandages." Liam nodded, getting up to lean on the wall a few feet away.

Watching carefully as the woman severed the bandages on Break's chest, Liam's eyes widened. The wound had originally been over ten inches long, not to mention almost deep enough to go straight through Break. Now it was nearly half the size, and presumably half as deep too. Clearly the matron was shocked too as she stared at his friend's chest.

"I… impossible… it hasn't even been a day, how has it healed?" Madam Pomfrey breathed. But that wasn't what had caught Liam's attention. No, it was the once black markings of an illegal contractor that had captured his gaze. No longer was the incuse a cold black, it was still black in places, but around a third of the warped symbol was a deep red, the colour of blood. Liam stared in awed silence as slowly – so slowly Liam at first thought it a trick – a smaller segment of the clock became red, the black seeming to absorb the blood beside it.

"Wh-where's Duke Barma?" Liam asked, staring transfixed at the ugly mark.

"He went to speak with the Headmaster about moving Mister Break to St. Mungo's, though it doesn't seem all that necessary now…" Madam Pomfrey said absently, waving her wand over Break, casting spells Liam had no care for as he span on his heel, only running once he'd closed the Hospital Wing door.

Something was wrong. Incuses didn't change colour that, Liam was sure of. Break should have died, that was a fact too, and yet, it seemed the reason Break had cheated death was that the incuse was acting of its own accord and healing him by absorbing the blood. It just didn't make sense!

By now Liam had reached the gargoyle in front of the entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office. Giving it the password Liam hopped onto the revolving staircase, hating that it was taking so long.

"…Severe, he has to be moved." Liam stopped as he door as that woman's voice drifted through the door. What was she doing in there!

"We can't, his injuries would kill him if we moved him." Barma lied. Whilst he was sure moving him wouldn't do a great deal of good, he was also certain that someone would recognise him if that twit Dumbledore knew him. And with the reputation Break had created fifty years ago, Barma was certain the idiot Hatter would be killed on sight.

It was as Umbridge opened her mouth for another retort, that Liam opened the door after a quick knock. "I apologize for the intrusion, but your presence is required Lord Barma." Liam said before anyone could question him.

"What do you mean Liam?" Barma asked, knowing his servant was smart enough not to interrupt unless it was a life or death matter.

"It's Break sir. Something's wrong with the incuse." When Break had first been treated, they'd passed the incuse off as a tattoo, with some magic in it – there was little else that could be said for a warped clock that had changed shape to look like it was dripping down the albino's skin.

Barma raised an eyebrow. With Umbridge here they could only exchange so much information.

"Such as what Mister Lunettes?" Umbridge said, looking very curiously at Liam.

Liam gave her a flat look as he answered, "Changing again, in colour this time." Though that meant little to anyone else, Barma's eyes shot open wide. That should be a complete impossibility.

"Show me." Barma said, leading the way out of Dumbledore's office, noting to his annoyance that both Dumbledore and Umbridge were following.

Once there Liam opened the Hospital Wing door, eyes widening as, now uncovered, the blood seemed to writhe up from Break's body, contorting slightly as it poured into the incuse.

"H-his eyes are the same… I've never seen this kind of magic before…" Madam Pomfrey said, shocking everyone as she was sat on the floor next to the door, a slash in her sleeve, the small amount of blood suggesting she had healed whatever cut she had received.

"Poppy, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, holding a hand out for the matron as Liam and Barma made their way to their fellow contractor.

"How long has the blood been doing this?" Barma questioned over his shoulder.

"A few moments after Mister Lunettes went to fetch you, it wasn't this violent until I took the bandage from his eyes, which was a couple of minutes ago." Madam Pomfrey managed, her voice quiet and worry filled.

"Liam." Following the silent command of his master, Liam moved closer to Break, absently summoning forward March Hare's power.

As Liam stopped before the bed and reached out a hand to brush Break's hair from his left eye, blood from the incuse shot out at Liam, piercing a hole in the man's forearm. Grimacing in pain, Liam continued his observations, the blood continuing to slash and jab at him.

Vaguely Liam noted the cries to stop from the wizards, but he paid them no heed, pausing only as his throat was thrust at when he tried to touch Break's seal. Backing away coughing blood as it began to block his air way, Liam snarled; his voice cracked by the hole in his throat, "Damnit Break, you're such an ass! I can't help if I can't see what's wrong!" Knowing the worlds had likely fallen on deaf ears, Liam lunged forward, slapping at the blood before nodding and going back to Barma, though not before hissing in pain and falling to his knees when the blood struck through his shoulder.

Barma turned to the matron, "Heal his wounds now. And do it quickly, I wish to know what Liam has learned." His voice was flat, and Poppy wasn't sure weather it was the uncaring master that scared her or the bored looking (though clearly in pain) servant, who was slowly dripping blood onto the floor.

"I demand an explanation!" Umbridge chirped annoyingly, causing Liam to sigh as Madam Pomfrey finished healing his wounds.

"Each member of Pandora has a Chain, like the two that appeared at the Quidditch match. Ours however, are tame and obey us completely." Barma said, "Mine is the Dodo."

"And mine is March Hare. Each Chain possesses an individual power, for example, my March Hare has the power to embody my will." Liam slowly explained, "That is to say, that if I were to will it, I would be incapable of dying, regardless of the damage received."

"Which is why with Hatter in this state, Liam is the only one we can risk to let near him. Now," Barma turned to look at his servant with an expectant expression.

"Break's eyes are still damaged, though seemingly healing. The arm is still broken near as I can tell and the chest wound is a third of its original size. My assumption is that the blood is being used as a medium to heal him."

"How is that possible? If he's using magic, won't he need to be conscious?" Barma questioned.

"Not always, magic can be cast regardless of what state the mind and body are in." Dumbledore answered, looking over at the man lying on the bed. "Though this magic feels darker than the barrier magic that was used at the Quidditch match…"

Barma closed his eyes a moment as he thought, before asking Liam, "What of the incuse?"

"Almost entirely red now, there's just the outer ring left."

"Then with any luck, Hatter should awaken tomorrow and fully healed most likely." Barma concluded, his mind reeling at the new information.

* * *

And yup, no diologue for Break, but at least I got to give March Hare a power, if a slightly obscure one...


	11. Midnight memory

Sorry this is late. I actually had this finished a while ago, but then I got distracted by Monochrome Factor... Anyways - it's uploaded now!

A big thank you to everyone who's reviewed and a special thanks to MirrorDede who is now kindly beta-ing this for me - god my typo's... *facepalms*

Oh and Tsukinomori Rinneko asked what Apocalypse meant, basically it's like the final catastrophy of the world - I'll probably be corrected later, but I think it's similar to 'armageddon' which is the end of the world... then again I never was the brightest Smartie in the pack, so if I got my definitions mixed up, feel free to correct me.

* * *

"Go away," Break said as he sat on the side of the hospital cot, hunched over, face in his hands. It was early morning, too late for that annoying matron to hear him. Hear him talk to nothingness.

"_Don't be so mean Kevin. I only want a favour for helping you,"_ it answered. Break refused to acknowledge it as a gendered being. It wasn't there, so why should he?

"I already told you I'd-" Break started as he glared up, only to be cut off by its voice once more.

"_That's payment from before; that need I remind you still requires fulfilment? What I want now is different."_

Taking a shaky breath, Break sighed. This was an argument he couldn't win by simple dismissal. Its perfection he hated and yet didn't hate. The childish innocence filled its lavender eyes, yet the horrors he knew the being could perform twinkled like a sick reminder within its diamond pupils.

"_You chose to act that way."_ It sounded almost sad, Break thought absently, stress blurring his head, causing anger to sear, were he of sound mind, he may have pitied the girl.

Girl. Break sighed, he couldn't keep pretending. Not least when his mind had created the Will's image before him. "What is it you would ask for?"

"_A memory."_

"Huh?" Break asked looking up at the Will. "A memory?"

"_Yes, a specific one at that."_ She answered, stepping toward the Hatter. _"And I'm not a figment of your mind. Kevin… give me this memory…" _Slowly, the Will knelt before him and reached a hand out to caress Break's cheek.

"I am not Kevin!" Break growled, slapping the girl's hand away and stalking past her. "…I'm not… Now get lost!"

"_No. You are Kevin Regnard. This is a fact, and I will not leave without payment."_

Break sighed. They both knew why he didn't just say 'take it', he was afraid, despite having asked for her help before and offering himself on a platter in his desperation.

As if reading his mind, the Will spoke softly, her eyes not meeting his own, _"You once told me you'd give whatever I asked if I helped you. Why have you changed your mind? I-I even… Healed that eye of yours…" _Her voice finished with a sob, only furthering Break's annoyance. Oh how he _hated_ when kids blubbered on him.

"Stop crying, that won't work. You also restarted my time. I don't enjoy my body being on fire while the incuse ticks away." Xerxes deadpanned, void of all sympathy he should feel for the girl.

"…_I'm sorry it hurts."_ Break whirled around to face the girl, eye wide. Did she just apologize? _"But I _need _this Kevin. I really do…"_ More tears fell and Break could feel his resolve weakening.

He didn't know which memory the Will wanted – and that was why he was arguing. He hated not knowing – but now was the time to swallow pride and fear, and admit to himself he was wrong, and that the girl deserved her wish.

"You may take the memory."

Heat grew in his head, reminding Break of how an oven warmed up, probably not the most comforting of analogies, but it was all Break could do to stay quiet as the heat turned to blistering pain, like he was standing before the sun, his very being was being burned away.

When Break awoke mid afternoon the next day, he was drenched in the sweat of fever, his breath shaky as he took a moment to fully comprehend where he was, unable to recognise what he now lacked. He served the Rainsworths, was currently in service to Sharon, he was friends with Liam, and the two were here with the Duke of Barma at a magic school either in or near Scotland. Basics. Break shook his head and focused on details. Finding he knew Alice and Oz as well as their adventures, Break began to calm. At least whatever she'd asked for wasn't important to his everyday life. At least, he didn't think it was.

Patience not being a virtue he currently cared for Break shook his head hard and swept out of the hospital wing, stopping only to inform the matron that he was going to change, and no, he didn't need to return, and that yes, his head felt fine, as did every other part of his body.

"You look like road-kill." The ever kind duke pointed out as Break stalked downstairs, pale as ever, a tired expression on his face as he pulled a few strands of hair from being trapped in the T-shirt he had on.

"Thanks," Break said sarcastically, not in the mood for falsities as he rubbed the still hot incuse on his chest.

"Are you alright Break?" Liam asked, "Maybe you should go back to the Hospital Wing if the incuse is bothering you."

"No," Break said absently letting the monosyllable word trail before adding, "It's always going to be hot, kinda like it's a second hand, not an hour hand."

"Perhaps it would cool somewhat if you were to calm yourself." Barma said, drawing a blank from Xerxes. "Since you are clearly unaware I shall inform you. Your emotions seem all over the place. You seethed in here went upstairs and came back down a defeated man."

"I'm just out of sorts is all."

"Now you are being defensive."

"Go to hell you retard." But even as he said it, Break knew the duke spoke the truth.

With a forced sigh, Break closed his eyes and began to rein his emotions in; even when the girl was gone from his sight she still tormented him. For that was what had caused Break's minor breakdown: He had awakened healed four days ago, not to Liam's face, nor to the matron or the once familiar darkness his world had become, but _hers_, yes, Liam had been there, but the Will had entrapped him, and the beginnings of madness were within Break once again, just as when he had fallen out of Abyss, a broken and bloodied wreck.

He opened his eye, a forced, temporary calm filling him. "Sorry Duke Barma, it appears my base needs recovering again. I'll be in the forest if you require me."

With that Break left once more, vaulting the staircase banister – after all, falling was much faster – before landing and leaving swiftly for the Forbidden Forest, with the intent of removing the Will's tamperments from himself.

"What the blazes does that idiot mean 'recovering his bases'?" The dumbfounded duke snarled at the now closed door.

"He means his spirit isn't full." His master's head snapped to face Liam so fast, the younger winced at the crack that accompanied the movement.

"Explain." Liam squirmed under the directness of the order as well as the scrutinised gaze Barma was subjecting him to.

"It's the same as when Break first left Abyss. He felt broken and not himself, Lady Shelly could only help him so much…"

"Go on." Rufus pushed.

"Well. Once he was well enough, Break left the main house for several days, returning to his 'base', the thing that has always been a constant in his life. Once he reconnects with it, whatever caused him to break in the first place becomes easier to bear and he can return to 'normal'." Liam explained, finding the words coming easier, the more he said.

"That sounds like a load of crap," Barma said.

"It does work though." At Barma's raised eyebrow, Liam elaborated. "After Isla Yura's, we both felt broken and in need of restoration, I healed first and after talking with Break a while he explained the concept of 'returning to one's base'. To me it seemed a sort of coping mechanism that allows you to think and become whole without forgetting what broke you."

"So you tried his method?"

Liam nodded, "Yes, but our bases are different."

"How so?" Slowly, Rufus could feel his intrigue in this idea growing.

"Break's constant is the blade. At least that's what he told me. Mine is compassion."

"So what will Hatter do to 'find his base'?"

"Fight," Liam said with a shrug. "He'll summon himself and fight until he regains that which is lost."

Barma rose his eyebrow once more, "How will he fight himself?"

* * *

Apologies if this doesn't make a lot of sense - the whole 'bases' idea came when I was listening to 'Our Solemn Hour' by Within Temptation. On the plus side, the plots moving better now - also, cookies to anyone who figures out what memory the Will took.


	12. Darkened Forest

Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs everyone~

A major thanks to MirrorDede for having to edit this so much. Just like the adorable aliens in Toy Story, I am eternally grateful!

* * *

Rufus stormed into Hogwarts' library, snarling at anyone who happened to be in the way. According to what Liam had just told him, it was highly likely that the idiot Hatter was using some strange magic. "I really hate it when that moron doesn't explain things properly." The duke sighed as he went straight to the restricted section.

"What do you think you're doing!" a shrill voice rang out. Cringing at the awful noise, Barma turned to face the school's Librarian, Madam Pince.

"Looking for a book,." he answered, looking distastefully at the annoying woman.

Not in there, that section is _restricted_," Madam Pince replied curtly, enunciating the word as though the duke were a child, not a man well into his sixties.

"I am well aware, however the information I seek sounds like what you call 'dark magic'. So either allow me entry or leave," Barma said flatly while the woman gaped at him.

Not long after, the old duke was pulling various books from the shelves – either whacking or insulting the books that wailed at him – and searching through them, focusing on the details of what Liam had told him.

"_He thinks fighting the sides of him he finds 'unattractive' or 'crazed' and bringing them under control helps him maintain some form of sanity, I don't know if it works, but since Xerx hasn't been carted off in a straight-jacket yet, it must do something for him…"_

"We all need carting off in straight-jackets, Liam," Barma said absently as he read a section on telekinetic projections.

* * *

"Ack!" Break cried as he fell to the ground, face first into the forest floor, unwillingly inhaling small twigs and dried mud into his mouth, which he promptly spat out.

"Wanna go again?" chuckled a man who looked a lot like Xerxes. Grumbling, Break got back to his feet, frowning at the other.

"I'm not leaving without my sanity." This statement caused another look-alike to burst into fits of laughter, this one looking more like Kevin Regnard.

"Sanity? You lost that when you contracted with White Knight!" It laughed at him, its two red eyes glinting maliciously.

"Enough Kevin, no need to make him worse," a more humble voice spoke – belonging to another Break – although this had a number of bandages around its left eye, his long hair pulled back by a fancy clasp.

Break sighed. He'd been fighting the three of them for the past three hours; so far the only progress he'd made was having his ass handed to him by his blind self, his pathetic post-Abyss self and the mad part of him that was Kevin Regnard, which ironically was the strongest of the three.

"It's because you're going mad I'm strongest," Kevin said, raising his sword again.

"That only explains why you're here, not the other two." He was used to fighting one aspect of himself at once, not three!

"You need to defeat the madness within, or at least contain it." The blind Break started, raising his cane-sword. "I'm here because you were like this last time you were normal."

"And you?" Break looked at the post-Abyss Break, using the small pause to catch his breath.

"Believe it or not, I'm the sanest part of you," the post-Abyss Break smirked. "Grief-ridden yes, but saner than the three of you by far." He raised a long thick branch, which unfortunately wasn't any more brittle than the other two's swords.

Break sighed again, they were hiding something from him, and though they could read his mind, he had no insight into theirs. "Bastards," he muttered under his breath, resulting in all three snickering at him, before charging, their weapons poised to strike.

Another two hours later, Break had lost his shirt (it had literally fallen off, it was that tattered), and had numerous lacerations covering his body, the most being on his hands from badly blocking his enemies' blows.

"Poor little Xerxes, can't even find a weapon," taunted Kevin, twirling his sword around his hand. Break sighed. In previous attempts at regaining his base, weapons had come easily, but right now, every weapon he summoned was either ineffective, or shattered before it fully manifested.

"True, but back then there was only one of us," the blind Break noted.

"And besides that, you're missing more this time," Kevin added.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Break asked, he was really beginning to tire of listening to himself (or at least the other three Breaks).

"The memory, for one thing," the post-Abyss Break answered. "And before you ask; no, we forgot too."

Break snarled in annoyance, summoning a small dagger, thankful it didn't snap as he clutched it.

"I've had it with talking now." Not caring for strategy anymore, Break charged headlong at the post-Abyss Break, who blocked and easily threw him back, the dagger flaking away in his hand.

"Damn," Break hissed, noting the other two had moved to attack him from either side. Feigning a block, Break jumped backward, dodging the blows at the last second.

"Maybe it has to do with them working together…" Break muttered, hoping to find the answer before he got himself killed.

"Maybe."

"Perhaps."

"Could be." Each of the other Breaks mocked him. Stupid smirks stretched their faces, furthering Break's infuriation.

"Shut the hell up!" He screamed, black tendrils of energy shooting up in a perfect circle around him. Blinded by his anger, Break paid no heed to his actions as a black bladed dirk took form in each of his hands. Moving with accelerated speed, Break leapt forward, crashing his dirk into the post-Abyss Break in front of him. Eyes wide, the post-Abyss Break parried as quickly as his reactions would allow, the blind Break and Kevin jumping forward to assist as Break's dirks shattered the stick the other had parried with.

As the blind Break and Kevin smashed their own blades against Break's dirks, the chink of metal on metal resounded throughout the area of the Forbidden Forest they were in. Using the opening his allies had made, post-Abyss Break slammed his fist into Break's unprotected face, sending him flying once more. Break landed easily on his feet, dirks at his sides, though the burst of dark energy was gone, making the three other Breaks relax slightly.

"Do you think he figured it out?" the blind Break asked.

"Or did he go mad?" Kevin countered.

For the first time in the hours he had been fighting, Break felt a smile tug at his lips. "Acceptance. As annoyingly simple as it is."

"I think he got it," post-Abyss Break said, seemingly pleased with Break's answer.

"Just in case though," Kevin said, looking to Break, "expand a little."

"Whatever the Will did, it can't be changed or ignored like all the other times. I can't ignore my past and move on. If I don't want to lose it, I'm going have to trust more huh?"

"Yeah, but the last point isn't all that important. Madness can be rather fun and insightful," Kevin answered as he and the post-Abyss Break faded away.

"Don't forget though, she won't leave you and it's almost certain she'll bring you to her insanity," the blind Break said softly, his eye showing all the sadness reflected in his tone. "Doing this won't help you again for a long while."

"I know," Break said, smirking and giving a half-hearted wave as the blind Break also faded, leaving him alone in the clearing.

"That was some show, Human," said a voice.

"Hm?" Turning, Break came to face a half-man, half-horse approaching him. "A centaur?" He questioned, bemused at why a 'higher species' would think it of worth to speak to him.

"Mercury was very blue early this morn," the centaur said as if that was all the explanation Break would need.

"I'll have to trust you on that, Astrology isn't really my thing," Break answered, noticing there was a fairly large rock he could sit on not too far from where the centaur was.

"What were those apparitions?" the centaur questioned as Break reclined on the rock, happy to be off his feet.

"Aspects of myself. They are representations of my being that aren't influenced by situation or emotions. Their only goal is to do whatever is necessary to assist me in my restoration."

The Centaur nodded and turned to leave, stopping as Break called to him.

"Can I ask your name?"

Pondering for a moment, the centaur turned back to face Break.

"Firenze. And yours?"

"Xerxes Break."

"Then I bid you goodbye, Xerxes Break." Once more Firenze turned away, only to stop dead in his tracks a few steps away.

"Something wrong?" Break asked, sitting up and looking over at Firenze.

"They should not be here," Firenze said. Break was unable to tell if his question had been ignored or not.

Then Break saw it, not too far into the distance, tree leaves were frosting and dying, a chilly fog rolling along.

"Shit," he mumbled, the exhaustion he had begun feeling slammed into him as both he and Firenze became rooted to the spot, slightly fearful of the sight.

"Dementors..." Firenze said as the dark-clothed creatures began to appear in the distance. Panic seemingly freeing him, Firenze, turned and sped off. If he said something, Break didn't hear it over the screams echoing in his head.

"_Kevin… don't leave me!"_

"_It's the Red Eyed Ghost!"_

"_Save me!"_

"_Someone HELP!"_

"_Oh God! Oh SHIT!"_

"_It's a human! A human!"_

"_I… need a reason…"_

"_Xerxes!"_

"_BREAK!"_

While he'd spaced out because of the screams, Dementors had surrounded him.

"So it is you. The Red Eyed Ghost from many years ago." The voice of the rotted being in front of him caused Break to move away, scrambling back just enough to miss the first Dementor's decayed arm. Falling off the rock, Break stared in horror.

The cold pierced him, his ears filling once more with screams, his vision blocked by bloody, crude dolls laughing. His body trembled with gasping breaths, all senses failing him as the Dementors took hold of him.

"We shall enjoy devouring you, elusive spirit."

* * *

And completely off topic - if anyone's a Star Wars fan, do you know where I can read the Legacy of Jedi novels online? Or Durarara in sub with high quality?

- Sorry, I get a bit random at times...


	13. Monsters and magic

Sorry, this chapter took longer than I thought it would and I was being admittedly quite lazy in getting it up. Still it's here now =)

Thanks to everyone that reviewed especially Dragonfly999 and DeimosPhobos whose reviews made me very happy, as well as Tsukinomori Rinneko, AnimeGirl1994, Vampy62 and justarandomNightWorldfan the six of you gave me a virtual kick up the ass to actually write this chapter.

And a big thanks to MirrorDede who betas for me =) We all know I need it.

edit: huh? WHY WEREN'T MY LINE BREAKS IN? Oh well, they're in now...

* * *

It wasn't until his body felt frozen to the core that Break was aware of the frigid, chapped lips that were mere millimetres away from his own. Ever the fighter – even when it would be best to just take it – Break pulled against the many rotted arms that held him, but he was drained; his pathetic attempt at struggling only caused the Dementor to make a sound that Break prayed to be laughter, but the sound was more of a shrieking cackle that had the man wishing he were deaf. _This is worse than Abyss…wait…heh…like hell it is…_

It was this thought that gave the man strength. Pulling against the arms of the other Dementors, Break forced his legs to support him, sprang forward and head-butted the Dementor in front of him, sending it backward. Break didn't even have time to gloat at his momentary triumph before a grey hand slapped him, the other Dementors dropped him, and he was left coughing in the dirt.

Glaring up with his one eye at the un-earthly creatures Break struggled to a kneeling position, his body too weak to rise fully to his feet.

"_Why do you not yield, Ghost?"_ The sickening voice drawled.

Break didn't have chance to answer as black tendrils rose from the ground, an over-sized manikin hand swiped at the Dementors, quickly followed by a second.

"_Trump Cards?"_ Mad Hatter questioned as two Trump Chains clawed their way out of Abyss, the contractor and his Chain watching as the grunt Chains attacked the Dementors, curious as to why they were being targeted and not the Pandora agents.

Turning expectantly, Break found what he had been looking for; the ethereal form of the Will, standing just as she had in the Hospital Wing. Though now, her fists were clenched tightly and she was tearfully glaring at the Dementors as they glided about dodging the Chains' searching arms, though the two Hatters noted that every now and then one was caught and promptly squeezed into oblivion.

"…Thanks…" Break said, not sure what he should do. Not sure if what he was seeing was reality.

At his voice the Will seemed to lose her vigour, slumped to the ground and panted slightly.

"Are you alright?" Break asked kneeling beside her, absently dispersing the Chains with Mad Hatter now that most of the Dementors had either fled or were promptly doing so.

"…_Time…"_ was all the girl could manage to say as she fell forward disappearing in twinkles of light, which Mad Hatter commented was 'very unfitting' before it seemed to relax and fade from Break's conscious, leaving the white-haired man confused, his hands falling into his lap. After all, he'd just look silly leaving them up to catch something that was no longer falling.

* * *

"What the hell are Dementors doing here?" Ron asked, watching along with his classmates at the shadow-like creatures that were gathering over the Forbidden Forest.

"It appears Dolores wasn't joking," McGonagall mumbled, not bothering to call the class back to attention.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked, still not sure what everyone was looking at. To him, it just seemed as though a thick and foreboding fog was rolling in. Yes, the fog was giving him the creeps, but it was just fog, surely?

"The creatures within the fog are known as Dementors, they have the ability to remove a person's soul from their body via their 'Kiss'. The ministry uses them as guards for the wizarding prison of Azkaban. The Dementor's Kiss is a form of capital punishment for prisoners who cannot be broken."

"That still doesn't tell me why they're here, Professor," Liam asked, perplexed by the idea of a soul-sucking monster, especially as everyone but him seemed capable of seeing them.

"Most likely because of those things at the Quidditch match," Dean said, watching the Dementors carefully, wondering what had intrigued them in the forest. He swore he could see an arm rise out of the forest, swatting and lunging for the Dementors. "What the heck is that?"

"Looks like a marionette's arm," Seamus said, cocking his head as though that would assist him in identifying the limb's owner.

"It's a Chain. Looks like a Trump…" Liam said, placing a finger to his chin.

"Shouldn't you shoot it or something? It looks like it really wants to kill those Dementors – Oh god!" Hermione said, covering her mouth as she turned away, others copying her, some simply cringing back from the window, looking like they wanted to throw up.

"It's too far away, besides Break is in the forest, or he was last time I checked." Liam didn't bother to ask what had happened, having seen the Chain squeeze its hand as though it was crushing something.

Pausing to look out the window Harry stared blankly for a moment at the shrouded creatures he saw over the Forbidden Forest. Forgetting his previous task of errand boy, Harry bolted down the deserted corridor to the Grand Staircase taking up to five at a time as he struggled to keep pace and not fall on his face. Dementors wouldn't congregate like that without reason, and the last time Harry had seen them in such numbers was when they had caught Sirius at near the Black Lake. Worrying that his Godfather had decided to be a complete moron and come to Hogwarts, Harry upped his pace, hurrying across Hogwarts Grounds and into the Forbidden Forest, "please don't let Sirius have come," Harry mumbled to himself, hand already in his pocket to retrieve his wand. "Not for me, not while _she's_ here."

Skidding to a stop just out of the clearing where the Dementors were, Harry froze, watching Break as he was seized by the Dementors, stepping back as the inhuman noises that escaped them shook him more than the usual effect Dementors had on him.

He watched silently as Break made an effort to stand, having muttered something that Harry had been unable to hear. Eyes widening Harry saw two grotesque doll-like hands emerge from the ground, one in front of Break, the other behind. They lunged out at the nearest Dementors as if protecting Break, whose chest Harry noted had begun glowing, or more specifically the symbol imprinted on it. The needle of the odd clock seemed to burn white hot along Break's naked chest, moving from its position of halfway between the second and third hour marks to the fourth, a trail of red covering the black outer ring, stopping at the needle's mark.

"What on Earth…" Harry didn't have chance to let the thought fully form as a sickening crunch echoed from above, causing Harry to look up. From between the Chain's clenched fingers, withered limbs jutted out at unnatural angles, black blood dripped down from the arms of the creature as it held the crushed Dementor aloft before throwing the dead thing aside. Unable to take the sight any longer Harry turned away, empting his stomach contents onto the forest floor.

Harry wasn't sure how long he'd been in the forest, only that he had left before Break. Heading straight for Gryffindor Tower, Harry waited for his friends to come into the Common Room before promptly grabbing them and relaying what he had seen.

* * *

"I'm telling you that's what I saw!" Harry said, exasperated at his friends' unwillingness to believe him about the strange markings on Break's chest.

"I still don't see why the Dementors would want him. I mean, yeah he's bonkers, but why would they want to give him the Kiss?" said Ron looking confused.

"More to the point, why didn't you summon your Patronus?" Hermione hissed, glaring at Ron for sounding so uncaring.

"I was going to, but then those two monsters came up and I didn't need to do anything," Harry explained, "Besides, you didn't see what those things did to the Dementors up close!"

Hermione quickly changed the subject, not wanting to think about the way some of the Dementors had been killed, "What was it you were saying about the mark on Break's chest? I heard someone mention it was just a tattoo."

"I thought when it started glowing it was like some new Dark Mark… I guess now that seems pretty stupid…" Harry admitted.

"Maybe not. You've seen the way Professor Dumbledore looks at him right?" Hermione asked looking at both boys.

"Yeah, like the old geezer wants nothing more than to stick a fork in his eye or something, it's kinda creepy actually," Ron said, cringing slightly.

"They acted friendly at the welcoming feast though," Harry argued, Hermione cutting across him.

"'My enemy's enemy is my friend,'" she quoted, elaborating at her friends' dumbfounded looks, "They _acted_ friendly because neither like Umbridge, so when she was sticking her nose into their conversation of course they'd work together to make their lie work."

"Sometimes Hermione, I'm convinced you think too hard," Ron said rubbing his head as he tried to digest all the information.

Cutting in before Hermione had a chance to respond Harry said, "We'll just have to watch him then and find out for ourselves." Stuffing his hand into his pocket, Harry withdrew his father's Invisibility Cloak. "Let's go."


	14. Man on a mission

Big thanks to MirrorDede for beta-ing and to animegirl1994, DeimosPhobos, MirrorDede, DayaLuna, Dragonfly999 and 0m3ga's Z3r0 for reviewing the last chapter – sorry I took so long to get my butt in gear!

I found out recently that it is indeed Reim not Liam – though I had to buy the Pandora Hearts character book in Japanese, for some reason even though I keep buying the English version I don't really trust the translations, anyway I digress. Without delay here's the next chapter~!

* * *

Break sighed as he opened the wardrobe in his room, removed his purple suit and laid it on the bed. She'd appeared again, but why? Was it to make sure he fulfilled his promise or did she have some strange renewed interest in him? Mentally slapping himself Break shook his head and quickly changed his clothes.

There was another thing – Break was certain there had been someone in the forest when the Dementors came, but the question was who and how much had they seen or worked out? He could _not_ afford to be caught, Break decided as he pulled on the jacket, its tattered edges reminiscent of Mad Hatter's. He'd find the brat who saw and silence them. He lifted his foot to the bedpost, to adjust the decorative straps he wore around his thigh.

"Mr. Xerxes Break?"

Break turned his head to the door, an eyebrow raised, his fingers lingering on the straps on his right thigh. Standing in the doorway looking rather uncertain beneath seven woolly hats was a House Elf.

"Yes?" Break asked the elf flatly as he counted the dropped stitches within the elf's hats.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office, Sir. Should Dobby show you the way?" asked Dobby who was taking Break's scrutiny of his head wear for curious appraisal. "Does Sir like Dobby's hats?"

"They're not half-bad," Break admitted, turning from the elf and fastening the leg bindings. "He wants me there now, I assume?"

"Yes Sir, that is why Dobby is here," Dobby answered with a smile.

Rolling his eye Break took his foot from the four-poster and walked over to Dobby. "After you then," he said gesturing with his hand for Dobby to move. Nodding, Dobby turned around and practically bounced down the stairs, his hats bobbling all over the place.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir, Dobby has brought Mr. Break," Dobby called, opening the door to the old wizard's office.

"Ah, thank you Dobby, you may return to the kitchens now," Dumbledore said with a smile as Dobby bowed – how the hats didn't fall off was anyone's guess – and left the room once more.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Break asked feeling a twinge of pride at the immediate darkening of Dumbledore's expression once Dobby had left.

"Unfortunately it appears I must ask for a favour," Dumbledore said,[comma] resisting the urge to huff as he begrudgingly offered Break the seat opposite his desk.

"What kind of favour?" Break asked curiously as he flopped into the seat and placed his feet on the desk, smiling as Dumbledore frowned at him.

"Some objects have come to my attention, however you know as well as I that with the Ministry here it is unlikely my absence will go unnoticed."

"So you're asking if I can keep Umbridge preoccupied with something ludicrous that lets you bugger off when you feel like it," Break said, his smile now turned into a frown, "What exactly would I gain from this?"

"I'd be indebted to you, other than that you are correct, there is no benefit," Dumbledore stated flatly, wishing he could ask someone else.

Break removed his legs from Dumbledore's desk in favour of the floor so he could rest his elbows on his knees and steeple his fingers. After several moments Break spoke, a mad smirk on his lips, "must be some pretty dark stuff if you're asking me. So I'll bite - I'll need help with finer details though."

* * *

"I can't find him!" Hermione said, frowning at the Marauder's Map.

"Me neither," said Ron glumly.

"But he should be on here! The map never lies!" hissed Harry as he glared at various labels on the map. The three were hiding in a deserted classroom on the sixth floor, huddled under Harry's invisibility cloak as they searched the Marauder's Map for Break.

"Maybe he went off the grounds – the map only shows the school after all," Hermione suggested.

"I guess," mumbled Harry who was still searching the map. Harry jerked suddenly, his eyes fixed on a section of the map.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked, looking at Harry worriedly.

"I think I've found where those three are staying," Harry said quickly, jabbing his finger to the map. The section looked to be a small version of the dormitory's, and was conveniently labelled 'guest accommodation'. There were three dots – two were in the common room and labelled 'Liam Lunettes' and 'Rufus Barma' and the third was leaving one of the ensuites and was labelled 'Kevin Regnard'.

"Wonder who that is," Ron said, "It'd have to be someone they know – using the bathroom and all."

Hermione gave Ron a look that clearly said 'are you really that stupid?', "It's probably Break; the map's showing his true name."

"Just like last year with Crouch!" Harry exclaimed remembering their last Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who had been a Death Eater in disguise.

"Let's go have a look then, they're not too far away," Ron said standing up. Harry gave the map a quick look before muttering, "Let's go, the coast's clear."

* * *

"How do we get in?" Ron whispered as they arrived before the location of the three Pandora members.

"I don't think we'll have to, Dobby's taking this Kevin guy somewhere," Harry answered watching as two dots made their way to the entrance of the dormitory on the map.

"This way sir," called Dobby as he turned down the hallway closely followed by Break, who simply rolled his eye and followed.

Sharing a nod the three students began their tailing, stopping only when they came before the stone gargoyle that blocks the entrance to the Headmaster's Office.

"Percy Pigs!" Dobby squeaked causing the gargoyle to jump back and reveal a staircase. After reaching the seventh step, Harry indicated for the group to wait, Break having tensed and turned around, looking directly at their location for a long moment before turning back and following Dobby.

"He knows we're following him," Harry breathed once the door had closed, starting as it opened again only for Dobby to skip down half the stairs before disappearing from their sight.

"Maybe, but he didn't say anything," Hermione whispered, nudging for Harry to start climbing the stairs again.

"Must be some pretty dark stuff if you're asking me," Break said, his voice drifting through the wood that Harry, Ron and Hermione had their ears pressed against.

"That's not really any of your business," came Dumbledore's voice through the wood. "Now, what did you have in mind to distract Dolores?"

* * *

Dolores Umbridge smiled from her seat at the Staff Table, the next morning at breakfast. Her 'Educational Decrees' combined with her 'High Inquisitor' status, were gaining her control over Hogwarts. It wouldn't be long before she could dismiss that doddering old fool Dumbledore, put that lying attention-seeker Potter in St. Mungo's and with a little persuasion here and there have those vile soldiers Dumbledore had hired exiled from the Magical World – perhaps even with their memories wiped! Or even, she thought darkly; have that white-haired buffoon given over to the Dementors. Kiss or not, the Azkaban guards were oddly taken by the man, and really it wouldn't be that hard to frame him for some unspeakable crime…

"That woman makes Break look like one of the sanest people on Earth What do you think she's grinning at anyway? It's really creepy," Ron said looking away from Umbridge and instead to Harry as they sat down at the Griffindor Table.

"Dunno. Do you really think Dumbledore's going to go through with Break's idea?" Harry asked looking up at the teacher's table, noting that both Break and Liam had yet to arrive. Another absentee was Hermione who had run off to the library and said she'd be down later.

"Probably, I just wish he'd said what he was after, he definitely didn't sound too happy talking to Break – or Kevin or whatever his name is – about it," Ron said before stuffing his face with scrambled eggs. Just then Hermoine came in, her eyes, wide and a book under her arm as she sat on the bench opposite Harry and Ron.

"You won't believe what I've just found out!" Hermione said her eyes wide and a book under her arm as she sat on the bench opposite Harry and Ron.

"You found out who Kevin Regnard is then?" Harry guessed as he and Ron watched her flick through the book, stopping on an old Daily Prophet clipping.

"Listen: _Over the past month there has been an outburst of disappearances in the London area, sixteen Muggles, three wizards and four witches. At the scene of each disappearance large pools of blood have been found. Witnesses claim the murderer had stark white hair, a pale complexion and blood red eyes. Due to the lack of details needed for identification the Ministry have dubbed this killer 'the Red-Eyed Ghost'._" Hermione looked up at her two friends, "This was from 1888, the description matches and if he wasn't lying when he told us he was over a hundred then the date would fit too."

"So you think he's a murderer?" Ron said disbelievingly, "I know he's not all there, but a killer? Really Hermione your exadurat-"

However, Ron was cut off by the large oak doors being slammed open, Liam having been thrown through them and who was now sprawled out in the middle of the Great Hall with a sword in his right hand. Break then charged into the room, his left eye closed as he swung his own blade at Liam's head, the tattered ends of his suit jacket flapping behind him in a menacing way.

Hissing profanities under his breath, Liam managed to get to his knees and swing the sword in an arc just in time to block and knock Break back slightly. Seizing the opening, Liam jumped to his feet and launched into a flurry of attacks, which caused Break to move further back, though he had little problem deflecting and dodging the blows.

_That one was a little wide, _Break noted watching as Liam lost his balance slightly and was in the perfect position – for Break anyway. Leaning back to avoid another slash aimed at his chest, Break let his torso fall back, arms raised up until they touched the floor behind him. Smirking, Break moved in one quick, fluid motion and back-flipped, slamming his right foot into Liam's chin as he did so.

Liam swore as he once again found himself on his back, the sword he'd been holding skimming along the stone floor out of his grasp. Break walked slowly towards the other man as murmurs broke out in the Great Hall, the two had stated before they were good friends, so the fight didn't make much sense. Taking Break's pace as a signal, Liam flipped himself over and ran to retrieve his weapon, skidding to his feet in time to see Break shift into a run and begin his own assault.

They both knew Break was going easy, but Liam was still having trouble keeping up – close combat had never been his strong point. A growl escaped Liam's throat as his and Break's blades collided and he struggled to hold his own. Break smirked, giving the barest of nods and Liam stamped his heel as hard as he could on Break's foot before sending the man stumbling back by kneeing him in the stomach. Running past Break and avoiding the sluggish over-head slash that Break had aimed, Liam smirked delivering a long practised kick that sent Break flying toward the Staff Table.

Not one for being shown up, Break stuck his hand out to the floor and sprung himself up to dodge the table and landed on his feet.

"What is the meaning of this barbarianism!" squealed Umbridge, which Break found was the most attractive noise she had made in the months he had known her.

"Well," said Break as he walked slowly around the Staff Table, swinging the sword around his fingers as he did so, "I'm starting a club and this seemed the best way to advertise."

"A club?" choked Umbridge, causing Break to correct himself – her choking was far more appealing to his ears.

"Yes, a club for swordsmanship."

"I-" but the rest of whatever Umbridge was saying was drowned out as Break raised his voice to speak over her.

"This was a demonstration of what you can achieve given enough practice. Whether you join or not doesn't really bother me, but as of tomorrow I'll be in the Great Hall every Thursday from seven pm until nine." At this point, Break turned to face Umbridge, "I have not asked permission to start this club, nor am I going to. It will take place one way or another regardless of interest or outside influence. So, if you feel like joining tell myself, Mister Liam or Lord Barma," Break finished, walking over to Liam and relieving him of his sword before heading for the door leading to the Entrance Hall.

"Where in the blazes are you going!" cried Umbridge who couldn't quite believe she was being challenged, nor that the man who had done so was walking away. Liam just rolled his eyes and took his seat next to Barma, pointedly ignoring everyone's gaze as he helped himself to toast, bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Well," said Harry blinking in confusion along with the rest of the students and most of the staff as the eccentric man left the Great Hall, "That was unexpected…"

"Yeah, but bloody brilliant," Ron said with faint awe coating his voice.

"Right kiddies," Fred whispered leaning across the table so he could see the three fifth-years.

"We're going to sword classes," George added brightly and with that the twins rose along with Lee Jordon, linking arms and skipping out of the hall. It seemed that the randomness of the twins and Lee had completely destroyed the tension from before as the hall filled with chatter once more, though a highly discussed topic was whether anyone was going to risk Umbridge's displeasure and attend this new club.


	15. The scenic route

Thanks to Dragonfly999, DemiosPhobos, animegirl1994 and Om3ga's Z3ro who reviewed the last chapter and TwilightKat777 who also reviewed =)

Also since I got March Hare's power wrong, please just go with it~

Hugs to MirrorDede for Beta-ing~

* * *

Liam continued to ignore all the eyes still staring at him and rubbed his aching chin. He didn't mind that Break had kicked him – he was used to physical abuse – what bothered him was the whole farce itself. Years ago Liam had developed a habit of following – alright stalking – Break, becoming invisible through March Hare's power. He'd been caught many a time, but the advantage was it forced Break to trust him —as he had with this club. The club was meant to annoy and distract Umbridge, yet it put Break at great risk. Apparently a favour from Dumbledore was worth a lot.

There was another problem though, for not only Liam had followed Break last night, and Liam could have sworn he heard voices and extra pairs of feet when Break had been led to the Headmaster's office. Figuring now was as good a time as any, Liam rose and quickly left the hall to find Break.

He found the odd man doing pull-ups on a tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Mornin' Liam," Break greeted with a smile to which the other rolled his eyes.

"I forgot to mention the other night," Liam started, his head going up and down with Break's movements, "I think we were followed to Dumbledore's office."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Break said with a careless tone, "Someone was in the forest that time with the Dementors, too."

"And you're not worried?"

"Of course I am!" Break said, exasperated as he dropped from the branch and landed on the dying grass below. "The Dementors know me. If someone were to get wind of my real name I'd be handed over to them on a fucking platter!"

"They know you?" Liam asked in confusion, "What are they anyway? All I was told is that they're guards…"

"They are guards, but they make effective hunting dogs if used correctly. I was chased for a few months by them when I started killing wizards," Break explained matter-of-factly.

"Then you can see them?"

Break raised an eyebrow. "You can't?" Liam shook his head.

"What about Duke Barma?"

"He said they're fuzzy, he can only just make them out. Is there a reason for that?" Liam asked, growing intrigued.

"Yes actually; it's something to do with their genetic makeup. Only people who possess magic can see them, sort of like a beacon system I guess. Not seeing them puts you in the Muggle category, and Barma's closest to what people here would call a Squib," Break finished with a chuckle. He found the word itself amusing enough, but the thought of Barma being a Squib was down right hilarious to the Hatter.

Liam was silent for a moment as he digested all the information. "Interesting. But going back to our earlier topic; any idea who could have been following you?"

"I'm not sure, but they're either highly studious, in a higher year, a teacher or have an invisibility cloak."

"That's an unfortunately large range," Liam commented.

"Not really," Break said with a smirk, "from our rounds we know teachers not on curfew duty don't leave their rooms. Flitwick and Snape were on last night, and we can throw Umbridge in as a possibility."

"What about the caretaker?"

"A Squib, one with no magical prowess whatsoever. He may have a cloak though…" Break drifted off.

"That Granger girl's overly studious; she practically lives in the library," Liam pointed out, causing Break to start. "What is it?"

"Granger. She's friends with Potter, who I'm certain has an invisibility cloak."

"What makes you so certain?"

"Snape mentioned it; he was ranting about if Potter didn't have it he'd have been expelled years ago, though Snape doesn't appear to have confiscated it yet."

"Then that's my job for today," Liam said divisively.

"Huh?" Break blinked at Liam.

"I'm going to tail Potter and his group and tell you my findings tonight."

Break smiled. "Thanks Liam."

Liam rolled his eyes. "And what about you? What constructive thing are _you_ going to do?"

"I'm going to check library records. You said Granger near enough lives there and I'll bet she was there this morning, so I'm going to find out what she looks at."

It appeared Madam Pince had had one of her fits and thrown everyone out of the Library, causing Break to smirk: the situation couldn't be more perfect.

"Can I help you?" The Librarian snapped automatically as Break approached.

"Yes actually, I was wondering if I could see the records of what Miss Hermione Granger has removed from the Library recently," Break said politely.

"You have no authority to do that," Madam Pince snapped, glaring at Break.

"Of course I do," Break replied lightly.

This man was getting on Madam Pince's last nerve. "You do not, now _get out of my Library!_" she practically screeched, to which Break glared.

"Imperio."

Madam Pince quickly fell silent and seemed dazed as her eyes glazed over.

"Now, show me Hermione Granger's records," Break commanded, smiling when the Librarian cooperated without complaint.

As it turned out Granger had indeed learned of Kevin Regnard and had begun a methodical search through various books and old versions of _The Daily Prophet_ that would have circulated during his stint as The Red Eyed Ghost and had even removed a book containing a clipping from one. Break swore under his breath before sighing and looking at the Librarian.

"Obliviate," he muttered, and was gone from the Library before the white flash the spell caused was over.

Liam was faring similarly. He'd found the trio heading for Charms and had waited for the first bell before entering, having already instilled March Hare's ability to make himself invisible.

As was common in Charms, it was a practical lesson. This one was focused around silencing charms, which worked with Liam as he entered the classroom unnoticed and positioned himself to eavesdrop on the three students.

"So this Red Eyed Ghost guy was a mass serial killer in the late 1800's?" Ron asked to which Hermione nodded.

"But he vanished without a trace, the last killing was thought to be late June in 1898," Hermione added, apathetically watching Ron's failed attempts to silence his toad.

"Sounds more like Jack the Ripper," Harry said, remembering being forced to do Dudley's assignment on the Victorian murderer.

"True, but Jack only had five known victims and he was killing ten years earlier," Hermione agreed.

"I wonder why he disappeared though." Ron thought aloud, flicking his wand at the toad; the toad croaked much louder, causing all three to wince.

"Beats me," Harry said dully as Hermione quieted the toad. "And I still don't see why you're so certain about this, Hermione."

"Because," the girl started in a tone that suggested she was far too used to having to explain, "that knight at the Quidditch pitch called Break 'Kevin'…or did you forget? And another clipping I found had a first hand account saying they saw a huge suit of armour that looks exactly like that Chain! That coupled with the label on the Marauder's Map means he's at the very least lying about his identity."

"I guess you're right," Harry admitted.

Eventually the group decided to attempt to spy on Break once again, meeting in an empty classroom at lunch to consult the Marauder's map once again.

"He's by the lake," Harry noted, Hermione and Ron nodding as they followed Harry under the invisibility cloak and left to go find the Hatter.

Break tapped his foot idly against the thin sheet of ice that had formed on the surface of the Black Lake. He and Liam had already exchanged information and concluded that he should make himself available for confrontation – much easier than looking for the three trouble-finders, especially with the annoying addition of this enigmatic 'map' of theirs.

It wasn't long before he began to grow bored, _I suppose they'd rather follow me when I'm doing something interesting… ah well._

Break smirked as he heard the signs of someone approaching, apparently he didn't need to be doing anything interesting. _Still, best go to a more secluded area, lest Dumblewit see._

Schooling his features, Break turned, deliberately not looking at the place he was sure Potter and his friends were hiding.

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a look of confusion before following Break as he led the group around the edge of the Forbidden Forest until they reached the enclosure where Hagrid had held his first Care of Magical Creatures lesson.

"You can come out from under the cloak now children, I know you're there."

* * *

Mwahaha! I like Evil!Break...


	16. The children, the forest and the Hatter

Oh gods... I had no idea it's been so long since I updated... I'm so scuppered.

Anywho~ Moving swiftly on before the pitchforks are raised - We have an update!

As always thanks to everyone who's reviewed/faved/alerted, particularly the reviewers as I love reading them :)

Big thanks to MirrorDede for betaing this chapter again after ages!

* * *

Break chuckled as he heard the leaves crunch lightly; the three students' audible footsteps only serving to confirm his suspicions. "Perhaps you forgot invisibility cloaks only make you invisible."

Harry motioned for the group to hold their ground as he drew his wand. Sure, Break may have found them, but Harry could always try for the element of surprise.

"Stupe-" suddenly there was metal against his neck causing Harry to cut himself short. Turning his head slightly he saw Break smirking knowingly behind him, sword unsheathed against the teen's exposed throat.

Hearing the quiet rustle of clothing, Break judged the other two were also drawing their wands. Removing his sword from Harry's neck, Break grabbed the cloak and jumped away in one fluid motion, bringing the three students into view.

"Well hello, how nice of you to join me," Break purred in a tone similar to a hunter who had cornered his prey.

"Don't get confident! We still have our wands!" Harry said, emphasising his point by raising his wand so it was aiming at Break's face.

Said man rose his hands in mock surrender. He snickered, "Little Miss Granger there has already told you who I am right?" Break paused for a moment and looked at the three who nodded worriedly. "I think I have every right to be confident: you're alone with a mass murderer, the Dementors are banned from entering the grounds, including this area, and no one can see or hear you."

"You're wrong!" Harry cried. "When Dumbledore finds out he'll stop you!"

Break laughed; it was a cruel, heartless noise. "Dumblewit? When he was young I made that brat piss himself in fear – do you really think I'm scared of him?" Break smirked as he knocked Harry to the ground with his cane shaft. "Also, do tell; how are you planning to tell that dimwit?"

"You can't kill us," Hermione said, causing Break to pause. "If you do, he'll know it was you."

"Perhaps," Break admitted. "But that does not answer my question. Duke Barma is talented at making illusions, particularly of people – see where I'm going with this? I'll kill you and no one will be any the wiser." Break's smirk grew as the Hogwarts students became visibly more unsettled.

Break chuckled and sheathed his blade, his earlier malicious intent dissipating, "Relax, I'm not going to kill you. Though I have every right to, considering what liabilities you are," he added with a frown.

"L-liabilities?" Ron stammered.

"Yes, you imbecile. You three, Dumblewit, Liam and Duke Barma are the only ones who know my real identity. Because of my usefulness, Barma and Dumblewit will keep quiet, and Liam is my friend – you three however need different treatment," Break explained, reaching into his bag and removing a gold coin. "How does blackmail sound?"

Hermione's eyes widened as he looked at the fake Galleon, "Neville didn't lose his Galleon, you took it!"

"Indeed, so let's make a deal – you three keep your traps shut and I won't tell Umbridge about this," Break said with a smile.

"You filthy-!" Harry snarled, struggling to find an insult vile enough to describe Break, who only chuckled more.

"Yes, yes, whatever – do we have a deal or not little Potter?" Break asked, keeping his eyes on all three students.

Eventually, Harry nodded. "Fine," he ground out, not happy in the least.

"But on one condition!" Hermione put in quickly.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Break asked, slightly curious.

"Tell us why you killed all those people," Hermione said firmly. , _We came to get information and we're nothing leaving without any, dammit! _"And why you didn't report us earlier."

Break eyed the girl carefully, "You're definitely the brains here aren't you?" he asked rhetorically before frowning in thought. Should he tell them the truth?

"Because I felt like it." _ I'm not going to admit my failures to a bunch of psychotic children._

"What!" Ron yelled.

"I said 'because I felt like it'. I figured I may need the information about your little club, so I hid my knowledge, ever since that absurd meeting in the Hog's Head. As for the killings, I wanted to kill each person, they were carefully selected and I know each of their names," Break said, rocking slightly on his heels due to there being very little truth in any of what he'd said. _Besides they all deserved it._

"Y-you can't just kill people for no reason!" Harry bellowed indignantly.

_Really,_ thought Break, _why are these children so loud?_

"Isn't that what Voldemort did when he was in power?" Break asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"No, he killed because people stood against him," Harry shot back, whilst Ron shivered at Voldemort's name.

"Pansy," Break muttered at Ron's response, before smirking at Harry, "You realise you just defended the most glorified Dark Wizard of this age don't you?"

Break chuckled as he turned and began to walk away.

"What does that make you then?" Hermione yelled, causing Break to stop.

"I'm just a senseless killer who's grown tired," he answered enigmatically with a small smile. "I expect you to keep you end of the bargain, kiddies." And with that final reminder Break left, Harry's invisibility cloak still in hand. _No more unexpected visits from you lot,_ Break thought.

Break raised an eyebrow as he entered the hall – the turnout for his 'sword class' was quite intriguing: the Weasley twins and Lee Jordon, Dumblewit's trio of numpties aka Harry, Ron and Hermione, Ginny and Luna (the latter of which he smiled at, earning himself a wave), and many others he recognised from the Hog's Head. He may not have seen them, but he knew all their voices. There were a few people however, that caused Break amusement; Draco Malfoy for example was in attendance, as was Umbridge and even Snape had turned up.

"I didn't realise you had an interest in swordplay," Break said jokingly to Snape, causing the teacher to start before glaring at him.

"I don't." Snape answered with a sneer. "Professor Dumbledore has sent me to make sure you don't kill anyone with your tom-foolery."

Break chuckled, "Believe me, Severus – I can call you that right? If I wanted to kill these brats I'd have done it long ago."

Snape twitched at the familiar address before stating flatly, "I would rather you didn't, nor do I take comfort in your last statement."

Break laughed, "I do like some of them, it's just a few are complete asses."

"You're just lucky Ms. Lovegood is too modest and Professor Flitwick too stupid," Snape said with venom. "Touch anyone in my House and you'll find yourself dangling from the dungeon ceiling by your privates."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Though Break continued to smile, he had paled noticeably allowing Snape the satisfaction that his threat had worked. As Break left the other man to himself once more, Snape allowed a victorious smirk to flitter across his features.

"Hey, Liam," Break said, retreating to the corner of the room Liam was calling his own for the evening (Barma too wanted someone keeping an eye on Break, although it was more out of curiosity than concern for the students).

"Hm? What is it?"

"Do you think it's alright if I do this?" Break asked, wringing his hands around his cane agitatedly, slightly on edge from his last conversation.

"What do you mean, Xerx?" Liam asked in return. Break gestured vaguely to the room, his eye on the steady flow of students that were still coming, most looking worried or apprehensive and steering far away from Umbridge.

"I don't think I'm the one you should ask about that – besides, you can't really afford to be having doubts now, you're due to start in about five minutes, not to mention Umbridge is already here."

"She was here before I was," Break argued. "It was off-putting setting all this up with her glaring daggers into my head and trying to ask questions."

"What did you say to her?"

"Just that I'd answer any questions when I've started my class – I'm beginning to think I've spent the evening digging the last few feet of my own grave."

Liam shrugged. "You'll be fine I'm sure. It looks like they're waiting for you though," he pointed out, gesturing to the increasing number of children who were looking at the two Pandora members.

Break hung his head slightly and sighed. "Well – here goes something I guess."

* * *

And done! The next chapter's in the works so hopefully it won't be months before I update again, however I do now have a fully formed plot! (Yeah... before this I only knew up to St. Mungo's, now I know the rest mwahaha!)


	17. You call that a knife? THIS is a knife!

Sorry for the rather long wait guys, particulary to Animebookfreaker who seemed rather anxious I update - as payment the chapter is like 8 pages long in Word, so twice as long as the last chapter.

Big thanks to nima, Silver-Moon-Light94, 0m3ga's Z3r0, Cookizilla, Animebookfreaker, tatsumi-hime and DeimosPhobos for reviewing last chapter as well as people that fav alerted/faved this fic!

Special thanks to MirrorDede for editing this and askng for a little bit extra at the end :)

NOW - on with the fic!

* * *

Quickly plastering a smile to his face, Break calmly strode over to the children and teachers. He was determined to be nice and civilized: the more it looked to Umbridge like he was planning a student uprising the more likely it was Break would be focus of all her attention. It was a gamble, but flashy and abruptive were often the best forms of distraction. Plus with that favour from Dumbledore, Break would have a wider access to information.

Something very wrong was occurring in Abyss and Break was becoming sorely tempted to break into the Department of Mysteries in hopes the Wizards might have some information. He already knew Dumbledore had guards down there – to get past them he'd need to worm himself into Dumbledore's circle, which was both a pain and rather degrading. Annoying as it was, doing Dumblewit favours was Break's easiest route to his goal.

"Well I suppose we should get started then," he announced, "but first I want to make a few things clear: every sword we will be using has been sharpened to perfection, minus the wooden ones although you can still split your head open with them. In other words – be careful. Whilst I am a trained medic I don't really want to be re-attaching any severed limbs." As his gaze darted around, Break locked eyes with all the young people he was certain were going to cause him grief, namely Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco.

"You're a medical wizard?" asked Umbridge dubiously.

Break inwardly groaned before looking at the woman. "Trained but not certified, hence I don't want to deal with stupid injuries Madam Pomfrey would be better equipped for, lest the Ministry file claimants against me. Now may I continue?" He slapped a fake smile on his face.

Umbridge started for a moment before nodding and began scribbling incessantly on her accursed clipboard.

"Good. Anyway as I was saying before being interrupted, you probably will get hurt, but major damage will be fixed by me, bruises, scrapes and the like I am _not_ sorting out. The next issue is that whilst I can't give or take points, if you annoy me I _will_ make this class hell for you. And the final point: yes, I am going to have to force safety down your throats, because if you don't remember safety you're going to get hurt, and that's a pain for me, it'll also make me very annoyed and you don't want that do yoooou?" Break drawled, a threatening smile on his face."Out of curiosity," Break twirled around on his cane as he eyed the students, "is there anyone who wishes to leave now? You're free to leave anytime - I don't actually care how many of you stay," Break added flatly. In response a couple of terrified looking first years ran from the hall.

"You cannot threaten students!" Umbridge cried, staring at him disbelievingly over her clipboard.

"I can do whatever the bloody hell I want, Professor Umbridge," Break calmly addressed her outburst. "As you are no doubt aware, this is a dangerous art and if it takes threats for people to behave, then threats I will make."

Pointedly ignoring the woman's glare, Break continued, "Now. Who here has ever held or used a sword before? Come now, hands up, I know at least one of you has."

Slowly several hands raised around the room, included those of Harry, Draco, Luna and Snape.

"Interesting. Now, do any of you know what swords have to do with wandlore?"

At this, no one raised their hand.

"Any guesses?"

Again no response.

"Oh, for the love of - what on earth does this dump teach you?" Break said, slightly exasperated. Then remembering Snape's hand had risen the first time he asked, "I don't suppose you know the answer, Professor Snape?"

Snape glowered before slowly conceding. "Wands and swords were originally used in conjunction with each other for duelling."

"Correct. However before that, it was purely swords because wizards had to cast spells wandlessly," added Break happily. "In the old days only underage wizards were permitted to use wands as a crutch for mastering their magic. However over time - perhaps due to with breeding with Muggles - magic became harder to control without the use of a wand. Now almost everyone uses wands and wandless magic is a thing of the past."

"So then you don't have a wand?" asked one of the Slytherins dubiously.

"No I don't. When I was a kid most wizards had wands but there were a few who stuck to the old ways and I was taught by one of them. My master was a bit off his rocker though, so even as a child he wouldn't allow me to use a wand." Break tapped his finger to his chin thoughtfully at the memory...

"That's ridiculous!"

"Perhaps, but at least I don't have to rely on a brittle piece of wood every time I need to use magic," Break said with a shrug. "If you think about it, wandless magic is far more natural since Muggle-borns start doing wandless and wordless magic long before they're identified by the Wizarding community."

"So then are you going to teach us how to duel with swords _and_ wands?" Fred asked, cocking his head to one side.

"That'd be awesome," George added with a grin.

Out of the corner of his eye, Break caught Umbridge scribbling again. "Yes, provided you master your swordplay well enough," Break smirked as he saw Umbridge's eyes bug outward as he spoke, the poor woman probably thought he was intending to raise an army! Somewhere at the back of his mind, Break felt Emily laugh. Break smiled to himself; even miles apart he and Emily were still connected.

"Okay, I want everyone to grab a sword; a wooden one for everyone, except those who said they'd held a sword before. I want those experienced people to wait at the side – yes that includes you, Professor Snape," Break ordered lightly, and waved his hand to dispel the disillusion charm on the wall behind him, revealing large barrels containing wooden swords of varying sizes in front of wall itself which had enough swords carefully laid out on it to supply a small army. "Choose a length no longer than your arm," Break cautioned as students moved toward the barrels. "You'll struggle to swing it otherwise."

The students gawked at the wall in obvious awe before following Break's request quickly.

_Only seven_, Break thought, raising an eyebrow as he watched the 'advanced' group as he had inwardly dubbed them, line up. Aside from Snape, Draco, Harry and Luna there was a rather worried looking Neville Longbottom and Zacharias Smith as well as a calm-looking Terry Boot.

"How did you get so many swords?" Neville asked as he stared at the wall.

"Most are borrowed and a lot were transfigured, others are antiques I've collected over the years," Break said as he watched the group survey his collection.

"'Collected' and 'borrowed' from where exactly?" Umbridge half-asked, half-demanded more horrified than anything by the number of weapons.

"They weren't obtained illegally if that's what you're insinuating," Break said flatly before lowering his voice so Umbridge couldn't hear him, "grave robbing was perfectly legal when I did it."

Upon hearing Break's muttered confession, Luna, Terry and Harry snickered and Neville smiled slightly, Snape, Zach and Draco on the other hand simply looked at Break disapprovingly, though none of them said anything.

"Since they'll be busy for a little while yet why don't you lot tell me about your sword experiences?" Break inquired looking to the group of seven.

"'Fought a Basilisk in Second Year," Harry answered, trying to belittle the feat.

"Mhmm, I had heard something about that. You were lucky not to die," Break commented.

"Phoenix tears… they heal wounds, Fawks was around because he brought the sword… he blinded the Basilisk and healed me too."

"As I said: 'lucky'," Break said to Harry, before shifting his gaze along. "Malfoy, right?"

Draco nodded. "Father had me instructed in fencing when I was younger."

Break nodded and turned to Neville who seemed to be getting embarrassed even before his turn. "What about you, Neville?"

"You know my name?" Neville asked, jumping at being addressed.

"I hang around the Greenhouses sometimes, Professor Sprout's always praising your work," Break said with a smile.

"I'm surprised Mr Longbottom hasn't managed to set them on fire yet, or destroy them as he does in Potions," Snape cut across snidely.

"You'll be thankful of Neville's Herbology talent when I turn your quarters into a swamp and fill your bed with Devil's Snare," Break snarled, glaring at Snape.

"I-I cut my finger on a sword Gran had at home when I was little," Neville said quietly in answer to Break's previous question. "I wanted to play with it but I grabbed it by the blade…"

Break snapped his gaze away from Snape and chuckled at Neville. "Well it's nice to see you still have some enthusiasm in the subject. Let's see… Luna if you please?"

"Daddy's brought a couple home before, we tried fighting with them but didn't really know what we were doing," Luna said in an off-hand way as she continued to look at the wall of swords.

"So that leaves… Professor Snape, and Misters Smith and Boot correct?" Break assessed, looking to the two boys for confirmation.

"Yup, name's Terry Boot," Terry confirmed, stirring Break from his thoughts. "I had a play with one at a Museum."

Break nodded, allowing a smile to grace his lips before raising an eyebrow expectantly at Snape and Zach.

"Me and some kids had a mess with throwing knives one summer," Zach answered reluctantly, his eyes not meeting anyone else's.

"And Sev?" Break asked grinning as Snape glared at him.

"Don't. Call. Me. Sev," he ground out."And my 'sword experiences' are none of your business."

Break tilted his head slightly at Snape, intrigued by Snape's answer. "Alright then," Break said after a moment. "Smith and Potter together, Luna and Neville and Malfoy with Boot. Snape you're mine."

"Wait, why're we pairing up?" Harry asked. "Are we going to fight so soon?"

"Ability groups," Break answered, moving to stand before the rest of the students again, eyes gazing over how each student was holding their sword. "Professor Snape, could you stay where you are? The rest of you stand in your pairs about ten feet apart, side by side" Break called over his shoulder before turning back to the main body of students.

"Right, I'm going to weave about and assign you each to one of the pairs okay?" Break said tapping the kid nearest him. "With Luna and Neville please," he said indicating the relevant pair. "The groups aren't based on House or age, I may move you later but for now just accept my decision, standing with your friends neither puts you in their group or another's."

Confused muttering broke out as Break methodically made his way around, giving kids their groups, occasionally asking one for their sword, only to throw it at them and give them a group based on their catch.

"What's he doing?" Harry mumbled, tilting his head in confusion.

"Exactly what he said," Liam said, Harry happening to have stood only a couple of feet from the wall Liam was leaning on.

"Huh?" Harry replied dumbly.

Liam smiled slightly, "He's looking at the way they grip the sword and determining their ability from it – tight and confident gets a higher group, loose or shaky hands gets a more novice group."

"And the throwing swords at people?" Zach asked watching a Slytherin girl catch her sword and get sent to his and Harry's group.

"When he's indecisive or a group of people are all holding theirs the same way," Liam answered.

"And then what about us?" Harry asked, "How'd he work out who goes where?"

"I presume he paired you up with whoever he thought was on the same level as you when he was chatting with you earlier," Liam shrugged.

"And Snape?" Zach asked.

"Beats me, could just be because there's an odd number of you."

The last couple of students went to join Neville and Luna's group, the biggest of the three with around eighty students. Harry and Zach's was about half that size and Malfoy and Terry's group had fifteen in it at best.

"Okay, now you're all categorised I may as well tell you what level I've stuck you at," Break said, flicking his gaze around the room. "You've been placed regarding the potential I think you have. In other words how fast I think you'll pick up skills. Given a few weeks, you'll probably all match the level of your group heads, who I'll say now are getting no special treatment. They've been picked to be demonstrators for you and to help where they can – yes, Mister Malfoy – _help_," Break added shooting the grimacing teen a look. "Group heads need to be here half an hour beforehand to be taught what their group is learning that lesson: Neville and Luna are group leaders for the novices, Potter and Smith for the intermediates and Malfoy and Terry are leading the advanced group."

"Eh? But Harry fought a Basilisk! Why's Malfoy better than him?" Ron cried indignantly from Harry's group.

"Because swinging a sharp object around like a bat is _not_ swordplay. Both Misters Malfoy and Boot have actually had some instruction and are thus better than Potter and Smith," Break answered. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah, what're we doing today then?" Terry asked with a grin.

Break's lips contorted into a wicked grin to match and flicked his arm out. "I was going to do basic strikes, but I'll leave that until next time. I'd much rather show you the ceremony that came before wand duels."

"What on earth are you babbling about, Mister Break?" Umbridge demanded, not liking the way Break was grinning one bit.

Break didn't answer her though as all his attention was focused on Snape. Turning to follow his gaze, the students and Umbridge found the Potions Master glowering at Break, a backsword clutched in Snape's hand, arm drawn across his body as though Snape had just swung. A metallic noise rang out as a dagger clattered to the ground a few feet from Snape.

"Those are fast reactions, Professor," Break praised, lowering his arm as Snape tentatively lowered his sword.

"That could have killed me if it'd struck," Snape growled.

"And yet you blocked it, therefore it didn't and no harm done," Break argued.

"No harm done?" Snape bellowed.

"I wanted to prove my theory that you were good," Break shrugged. "Will you duel me?" he added tilting his head to the side.

"What?" Snape did a double take, his anger dissipating for a moment.

"Will you duel me? It doesn't have to be anything long, I just want to show the kiddies how similar the procedure they were taught mimics the one of old."

"Why not just ask instead of throwing a knife at my head?"

"No reason really, I wanted to know what you'd do," Break chuckled aware he was treading on thin ice, both with Snape and Umbridge, thankfully the latter was too shocked to comment or act.

"Alright, fine," Snape said in admission after a moment, moving to step to the centre of the room.

Break smirked. "Alrighty, class if you want to stand back against the wall, mind the swords, and keep a hold of the wooden ones, it'll get you used to the weight. If you remember earlier I told you swords were used for duelling some centuries ago. Professor Snape do you know the proceedings?"

"Only from what I've read, I haven't actually ever performed it," Snape allowed.

"Are you going to tell me where you learned to wield a sword?"

"Are you going to get on with this or should I just slit your throat?"

Break rolled his eye before walking over to square up to Snape. Though he locked eyes with the Potions Master, his speech was directed to their audience. "There's a few ways to start the duel, anyone care to tell me how today's wizard duels start?"

"You raise your wands in front of your face," one of the Weasley twins supplied.

"Good. However back then combatants would raise their swords either to their opponent's free palm if the duel was a friendly or a beginner's duel or they would raise their sword to their opponent's neck if they were adept fighters."

Realising he had to make a choice for them, Snape raised his sword so the blade was just touching Break's neck. The albino quickly mirrored the action.

"Now, no one really speaks during the whipping the wand to your face then back by your side part, but they used to," eyes showing no fear as he continued to speak, Snape's sword pressing into his throat. "It was a sort of chant I suppose."

Carefully applying more pressure Break broke the skin of Snape's neck, feeling Snape reciprocate.

"My blade has tasted blood…" Snape said as the two men drew their swords back towards themselves, their eyes remaining locked, and a dribble of blood on their blades.

"…To fight as one, so must I," Break finished as he and Snape both raised the blood on their blade to their mouths. Snape preferred to carefully suck the blade clean, grimacing at the coppery taste whilst Break ran his tongue over the blade, grinning maliciously.

"Ew…"

Break chuckled as that word broke out in the crowd. "Perhaps but that's how it was done, give 'em a nick and ingest the blood. Think of it like a sort of target lock. Personally I like it better than the wands – you were actually permitted to kill your opponent if they cut too deep, classed as defending yourself," Break said airily waving his hand. "Of course none of you will be starting duels like this here," several students groaned and Break had to fight down another smirk. "I know it's terribly dull, but if you guys kill each other, I get the blame and I don't particularly fancy trying to avoid Azkaban because of idiotic children. I get enough of that back home," he muttered under his breath.

"Xerx."

"Hm?" Break whirled around to face Liam.

"It's half eight," Liam answered, pocket watch in hand.

"Already?" Break turned back to the students. "Well I suppose we best end there. Sorry it was probably a bit boring but I promise you can get some strokes in next week with the wooden ones," Break said brightly. "You're all dismissed, if you'd put the swords back though, I'd be grateful."

"Aw, but we wanted to see you and Snape fight!" a student yelled, various others agreeing as some moved to put their wooden swords back.

Break chuckled. "Maybe next time, you really do have to go to your dorms now though – it'll be curfew soon."

As the students slowly filed out, Umbridge made her way over to Break, who was pointedly ignoring her as he packed the swords away, shrinking them wordlessly into a large rucksack.

"Mister Break," she said pompously, "I would like to make you aware that I shall be reporting your little club to the Ministry of Magic to be judged in its safeness." She held out a pink square of parchment to him.

Looking over his shoulder at her, Break glared, hostility radiating off him – god he hated the Ministry. "No, you're telling me because it's Ministry protocol, the dismissal of which can be used as part of a case against you. As for the safety of my 'club', was it not the Ministry that allowed the Triwizard Tournament to be reinstated last year, claim it was safe and then allow a child to die in the Third Task? Nothing is safe, Miss Umbridge, but at least I can guarantee no child will die during the sessions," Break's voice had grown lower and lower throughout his speech, practically hissing at her towards the end. It wasn't that he really cared about the students, because he didn't; it was that Umbridge was insulting him as both a swords master and an instructor and _that_ he wouldn't allow.

Umbridge just stared at the seething albino, unwillingly taking a step away from the man.

"Break," Liam placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, unsure as to what Break would do next. Break violently shrugged his shoulder, forcing Liam's arm off.

"Leave me," he growled. "Both of you. GET OUT!" he roared. Umbridge, for all her nosing, didn't need telling twice and fled the hall; however Liam remained and stared questioningly at Break.

"Xerx?"

"I asked you to leave, Lunettes – now go," Break said firmly, Liam openly shocked that Break had used his surname – not even other Pandora agents did that. Realising that if he stayed any longer one of them would need a medic, Liam turned and left, only looking back once he was at the door. Break had turned away and resumed clearing up.

"Alienating your friends now? Wise choice I must say," Snape said sarcastically. Break started, he had completely forgotten Snape was still in the room.

"Shut it."

"When I could get the same amount of enjoyment at your misery as you do mine? Hardl-erk!" Snape grunted as his head slammed into the stone of the wall. He hadn't even see Break move yet the smaller man had managed to grab and slam him against the wall, pinning him a good foot from the ground by his robes.

"Don't test me, Snape," Break growled. "Insults and sullies I can quite happily take, but when it comes to swordplay – I've been holding one since before I could even stand, I won't allow such an art to be downplayed by the goddamn Ministry!"

"But because you can't lash out at them you do it to whoever's around?" Snape retorted, his expression calm.

"I'm aware it's a faulted plan," Break said as he let go of Snape abruptly.

"Just make sure the students aren't on your list of victims," Snape hissed, sweeping from the room himself.

"_Poor Kevin – alone and friendless. Confining in tall, dark and greasy, hehe~!"_ the voice of the Will rang out.

"Shut up, child," Break snapped, though there wasn't really any feeling in it. Already knowing he wouldn't see the Will if he looked for her, Break grabbed his bag and left the hall, making a point of slamming the large oak door behind him.


	18. The devil you know

Hello my darlings!

Yes, I am alive/back, I am indeed sorry for not updating sooner, and thus horrible (especially since I didn't notice the lovely MirrorDede had edited this a week ago for me and it was just sitting there in my emails - I am so sorry about that guys).

Random trivia moment - I am highly obsessed with all things Avengers, so the garble that is this A/N slash apology is more of a high speed ramble after seeing the new Thor 2 trailer (*drools*) and the Iron Man 3 film... I could die happy, but of course we all want this fic completing no?

Thank you to the many people that have reviewed/followed this fic and are putting up with my frankly horrible update times. My spring/summer resolution is to get better!

On with the show~

* * *

"Well, Dumblewit? Did you get your mystery task done?" questioned Break from where he was sat, slouched in Dumbledore's chair, chin resting upon his fist and his elbow on the chair's armrest.

The old man startled, he himself had only just entered the room, and therefore the enchantments on the office should have prevented Break's entry. Dumbledore then frowned as he noticed Break's feet were on the desk, crossed at the ankle.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. And I am informed that Professor Umbridge has filed at least three claims with relation to you as of eight thirty-nine this evening," the Headmaster replied with an air of disinterest. "I trust all went well for you?"

"Terrible actually," Break sighed, turning his head to look out the window. "It really would just be easier to kill her you know."

"Is ending lives all you know how to do, Red Eye?" Dumbledore accused, hand twitching by his side, ready to try and blast Break into pieces, should the murderer give him enough incentive.

"No, I merely suggest that if you were to forcibly remove Umbridge and Fudge from the equation and put a puppet of your own in the position of Minister, you would not need all these backhanded tactics. Everyone would be able to prepare for Voldemort's rise – you could even blame him for the deaths. It isn't as though disproving you would gain him anything."

It marvelled Dumbledore how calm Break could sound about killing people, almost as though he were discussing the weather. It also caused him great shame that a part of him agreed with the man.

"I would simply be lowering myself to Voldemort's level," Dumbledore argued, stepping further into the room.

"You already have in my book," Break smirked, watching as Dumbledore's hand twitched into a fist, and then unfurled as if he thought better of it. "You use the name he chose for himself, and you're consorting with me of all people."

"You use 'Voldemort' also," Dumbledore pointed out. "And I am forced to work with you. It is not of my own choosing."

"Lies," Break smiled, "You're trying to wheedle me around like a pawn, waving my mystery in front of Umbridge in hopes that she'll continue to bite and forget about you." Here Break frowned, his voice growing quiet, his words almost a hiss, "But you forget. I am a knight, and knights don't follow the same rules as other pieces. You can't blockade me, because I can just jump behind your defences and attack from there."

"It that a threat?" Dumbledore asked, raising an eyebrow. "Red Eyed Ghost?"

Break smirked at the reminder of what those words could do if spoken to the right person, his chest tightening as it recalled the touch of the Dementors.

"Now why would I threaten you?" he asked with a smile, though it held no joy. He rose from the chair and strode past Dumbledore.

"Anyway, I'll be going now. I'll keep the sword class a weekly thing, so if you have any more hare-brained schemes, try to get them to match up, won't you?" Break didn't wait on Dumbledore's answer, he was already out the door by the time Dumbledore had turned around.

The next morning, The Great Hall was alive with chatter about Break's sword class. The younger students marvelled that it was permitted, while the older ones had wished it had gone further.

"I kinda wish Break _had_ properly duelled Snape, that way we'd at least be down one annoying, stuck up snob," Ron said around a mouthful of toast.

"Ron!" Hermione berated. "He's a teacher, Break wouldn't have been _allowed_ to kill him!"

"Well then there's nothing to stop Snape from killing Break then is there? And there's the off chance he could get fired for it, two birds with one stone in my opinion," Ron shrugged in reply.

As Hermione and Ron continued their argument, Harry cut across. "Why is he letting me be part of the instructing group...he hates us right? Or at least that's the impression I'm getting."

"Well you know what they say: 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'," Hermione reasoned.

"So Break's gonna keep an eye on Harry, _while_ trying to skewer him?" Ron asked, incredulous.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No, he's going to keep Harry in a close position – as an instructor that has to turn up early – and make it so if Break wants to turn up unexpectedly, he has an excuse to."

"Rather like now?" Break appeared from behind Hermione causing the three children to jump in their seats.

"Where did you come from?!" Harry demanded, gesturing to the Staff Table. "You were up there a second ago!"

"And now I'm here," Break smiled. "I saw you chatting about me and thought I'd surprise you."

"'_Saw_' us talking?"

"I lip-read," Break shrugged. Turning to Hermione his smile grew menacing, "By the way my dear, you were quite right. You three have to be the most nosy children I have ever had the misfortune of meeting. If for any reason I can keep at least one of you under my thumb, why not?"

"I hate you," Harry snarled, glaring at Break.

"The feeling's mutual, Brat," Break smiled cruelly, turning to walk away. "It seems I'll be seeing you in Divination though. Apparently Trelawney put in a request, something about having a vision Umbridge will be supervising her lessons soon."As Break made his way out of the hall, a number of students greeted him, the odd few stopping him to express their thoughts on his class the other night, each seeming quite enthusiastic.

Break exited the hall and ascended the staircase with a small smile on his face. He hadn't expected the sword class to have gone down so well and was feeling a surge of pride as he recalled some of the students' praises.

"_Hehe…Kevin's so happy! I like you happy, you seem so lonely when you're not._"

Break blinked and snapped his head to his side, where sure enough, the Will of Abyss was smiling up at him several steps below.

"Wha-ah... H-how are you here? You shouldn't be able to leave Abyss, let alone harass me about something so miscellaneous," Break stammered to the girl. Then again, Break had been seeing – or at least hearing – a lot more of the Will lately, particularly after the Dementor incident in the forest. Sighing and continuing his way up the stairs to the Divination classroom's location, with the Will following, Break added with an irritable shake of his head, "And I am not '_lonely_'!"

"_Of course you are. Everyone starts to feel lonely when their loved ones go away," _the Will reasoned.

"Sharon and her family are fine, and Liam isn't going anywhere," Break challenged.

"... _Yet._"

Break stopped on the stair and whipped around to face the young girl. "What are you implying?!" he demanded with a growl.

"_That you will inevitably be cast aside like a doll, once you run out of uses. Or time,_" the Will replied, almost absently, her gaze on the wall behind Break.

Break clenched his fists, unconsciously biting his lip. After a moment, he growled, "Go away, Brat. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"_Kevin_–"

"_LEAVE_!" snarled Break, drawing Mad Hatter's powers in a black arc around him threateningly. Obediently, the Will dissipated in much the same way Chains did when Mad Hatter kills them.

Growling under his breath, Break wheeled back around and continued up the stairs, shoving his hands in his pockets, something he rarely did. "Damn that child," he muttered to himself, looking up at the entrance to the Divination classroom. With a sigh he jumped up and forced the trapdoor open.

As Break was lifting himself onto the attic room, Professor Trelawney called over, "You seem troubled." Said teacher was stoking her perfumed fire as she spoke.

"I'm fine."

"You just had an argument, my dear fellow," Trelawney persisted, still not facing him.

Break frowned, "With who? I didn't meet anyone coming here."

"Perhaps no one physical, but we Seers know when someone has trifled with mystical beings," Trelawney replied matter-of-factly. "Do you want to talk about it, Deary?"

"No," Break growled in a tone that clearly said the conversation was over.

"I have seen it you know," Trelawney continued, paying Break's replies very little mind, "Your aura is becoming more and more troubled through your stay here. All thanks to a little girl."

Whatever retort had been on Break's lips died in that moment, "... Little girl?" he repeated, his eye widening in confused shock.

"Oh yes, she has been visiting the school quite often since you and your friends arrived. I thought perhaps she was a ghost, yet the spirits tell me this is not so. In fact, they are quite afraid of her." While Trelawney continued to babble on about 'ghosts' and 'the spirits', Break's mind was whirling into overdrive. He had been at least half convinced that the Will's various appearances were mere hallucinations, his insanity finally catching up to him. And though Sybil Trelawney wasn't the most trusted of sources, surely they wouldn't both imagine the same girl?

"Have you spoken to the girl?" Break said, cutting off Trelawney's rambling.

"Hmm? Oh, I have tried to contact her, but I don't get much of a response," Break felt his heart drop slightly at the words, "Those fellows in the red cloaks often sever my connection."

_Red cloaks... Baskervilles,_ Break thought, frowning. "But when you can 'connect', what does she say?"

"She says that you, Mr Break are the key, though I haven't a clue what that means," Trelawney shrugged. "She often complains of being lonely, and wanting to play, either with you or someone called Jack... And sometimes, she cries, saying 'someone, please, save me'. It breaks the heart, to hear a child in such anguish."

_"I don't want to be the Will anymore." That's what she asked of me... Whatever the Baskervilles are doing to her has reduced her to begging..._ Taking a glance at the clock on Trelawney's desk, Break noted that students would be arriving at the trap door any moment. "Professor, can you do something for me?"

Startled by the change of subject, Trelawney tipped her head to the side slightly, "Well that depends on what you're asking, the students will be here soon."

"I'm aware," Break said pointedly, "I was actually hoping you could show me how you contact the girl, I'd rather like to talk to her at my convenience rather than hers."

"Oh is that all? Of course. Shall I set the crystal ball up at lunch for you?"

_Well, that was shockingly easy. Still, she's not one of the crazier teachers for nothing I suppose, _Break sighed inwardly, outwardly showing Trelawney enthusiasm and thanking her for helping him.

* * *

I now leave you with one final thought that's been bugging me for months... Doesn't Levi (old Glen) look remarkably like Break? I also checked the second guidebook, there's literally half a centimetre between them in hight, they both have white hair, if Break's lying, they could be very similar in age and we still don't know why Break has red eyes... Maybe their meant to be purple? Either way, there's large chunks of Break's story missing and Jack is taking up too many pages with his - revolution!


End file.
